


Espejo

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic World, Dinosaur!Adam Jensen, Dinosaur!JC Denton, Dinosaur!Paul Denton, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Lucius vuole una cura per la vecchiaia, Everett e Page un dinosauro armato da vendere ai militari. Faridah e Frank crescono l'allosauro Adam al meglio delle loro possibilità, ma Page ha altri piani, che coinvolgono il medico Reyes, il filosofo dei potenziamenti Tracer Tong e un accordo con la Belltower.





	Espejo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aledbr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledbr/gifts).



Morgan Everett era un uomo impegnato. Doveva gestire un impero, per essere modesti. E quelle richieste senza motivo da parte del proprietario lo infastidivano non poco. Viaggiare col proprio jet privato, per quanto non fosse spiacevole, era evitabile. Si fece portare dal personale di DeBeers nella sua villa appollaiata sulla cima della collina.

La struttura solida era stata costruita per essere il più possibile sicura e confortevole, con uno stile Liberty che andava molto di moda. Forse DeBeers poteva non sentirsi in trappola tra quei corridoi pieni di quadri, ma lui percepiva perfettamente il freddo del cemento armato dietro quella carta da parati dorata.

 

Uomini in camice bianco lo superarono parlando animatamente, scomparendo dietro una porta scorrevole. Morgan arricciò il naso. Nonostante tutto lo sfarzo, l’atmosfera da ospizio non poteva scomparire. Ovunque Lucius si fosse nascosto, la sua malattia l’avrebbe seguito, ricordandogli che stava morendo.

Le due guardie si fermarono all’ingresso del balcone, silenziose. Morgan prese un bel respiro dal naso schiacciato e oltrepassò la soglia, avanzando oltre i tavolini di design e una cameriera che attendeva pazientemente ordini a fianco di una sdraio in vimini.

Everett si sedette di fianco alla donna, la propria ventiquattrore in mano. Attese che una mano rugosa allungasse un bicchiere da cocktail vuoto, afferrato prontamente dalla cameriera che scomparì in pochissimo dalla vista. Morgan soffiò dal naso, impaziente. Non era possibile dover ripetere quella scenata ogni volta, manco fosse un Padrino.

“Morgan, sei tu.”   
“Sì, Lucius. Sono qui, come hai richiesto.”

Everett nascose il veleno che provava nel dire quelle parole. L’uomo davanti a lui si risistemò nella sdraio, godendo passivamente del tramonto sull’oceano.

“Ti ho chiamato perché finalmente abbiamo fatto progressi. Il soggetto X ha accettato il profilo genetico che cercavamo, ed è stabile.”

Morgan dovette controllarsi per non gettarsi sulla sdraio e scuoterla per ottenere più informazioni, e si limitò ad afferrare i bordi di vimini, obbligando l’anziano britannico a guardarlo.

“Cosa?! A che punto dello sviluppo è? Tutti gli altri non hanno superato il quarto mese di gestazione…!”

Lucius gli fece un sorriso soddisfatto, unendo le mani per simulare un fiore che sboccia, aprendo i palmi.

“È già nato. Si trova nella nursery, e sta bene. Entro qualche giorno dovremmo iniziare con le trasfusioni e i potenziamenti.”

Morgan si coprì il volto ed esalò un singhiozzo di sollievo. Lucius diede delle pacche affettuose alla coscia del suo secondo, prendendo il suo bastone per alzarsi faticosamente. Si stirò l’abito e annuì alla guardia ferma all’ingresso.

“Andiamo a vedere il piccolo?”

 

\---

 

La lingua girava veloce attorno all’uretra dell’uomo, facendolo gemere a bassa voce. Scese con le mani a carezzare con delicatezza la testa sul suo membro, prima di aggrapparsi nuovamente all’armadio che lo sosteneva. Ringhiò piano quando sentì una maggiore stimolazione sull’ingresso, per poi espirare con forza quando tutta la sua punta venne avvolta dalla bocca calda. La saliva e la suzione lo fecero gonfiare ancora di più, con evidente piacere dell’altro. Il suo sesso toccò la gola, scivolò in essa, e si strofinò con forza contro la lingua. Sollevò il capo, il respiro più veloce e i testicoli che iniziavano a rassodarsi in procinto dell’orgasmo. La melodia fin troppo rumorosa di  _ O Fortuna _ lo fece tornare coi piedi per terra fin troppo in fretta. Emise un irritato borbottio di gola, per poi sospirare quando le labbra morbide del suo amante scivolarono su tutta la sua lunghezza, per poi baciarlo sulla punta. Con un movimento fluido estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca della camicia, mise il vivavoce e tornò a dedicarsi al membro bagnato, toccandolo leggero.

“Bob, mi senti? Robert?”

Bob si prese il tempo di leccare ancora il glande scoperto, facendo tremare l’altro.

“Morgan. Sei arrivato sulla penisola? Novità?”

La voce gracchiò un mezzo insulto prima di tornare chiara. L’indice continuò a torturare l’uretra, massaggiandola leggera con movimenti concentrici.

“Lucius è riuscito. Ne ha fatto nascere uno capace, Bob. Quello che ci serviva.”

Bob Page rimase immobile per un secondo, sorpreso. Picchiettò la fessura con il polpastrello chiaro, riflettendo.

“Uno solo? Dobbiamo passare all’altro piano.”

“Lucius è sempre più rincoglionito. Lo convincerò io.”

Lo sguardo di Bob si posò sul volto del suo amante senza fiato, che scosse la testa.

“Dubito sarà così accomodante. Se è peggiorato come dici, potrebbe impuntarsi. Non vorrà rischiare l’unico esemplare disponibile.”

“Spero vivamente di no. Torno di là adesso, ci sentiamo più tardi.”

Bob chiuse la chiamata e tornò subito a leccare la punta dell’altro, che grazie alle continue attenzioni era ancora rigida. L’uomo si accasciò contro l’armadio metallico, sospirando.

“Non bisogna sottovalutare il personale di DeBeers.”

Una risatina salì dal suo inguine.

“Per quello andremo noi. Siamo i più vicini a Lucius, e per una volta non abbiamo neanche gli altri contro. Sono tutti impazienti di vedere ciò che il futuro ci riserverà. Il tuo carisma mi aiuterà molto, Walton.”

Quello fece un mezzo ghigno, a fatica. Non sorrideva spesso.

Walton Simons, il braccio destro di Bob Page: un uomo influente in politica e abile nel combattimento, diventato il suo compagno non molto tempo dopo aver iniziato a lavorare per lui. E per quel che riguardava Walton, come non rimanere affascinati da Page? Un giovane ambizioso, intelligente - per quanto impaziente e dotato di un certo caratterino - e deciso ad avere il potere di plasmare il mondo.

Walton lo invitò a salire con due dita passate sulla sua guancia, e una volta alla stessa altezza si sporse per baciarlo con calma. Bob ricambiò con più passione, aggrappandosi alle spalle e cercando di agganciarsi ai suoi fianchi, mormorando languidamente al suo orecchio.

“Non appena avremo finito, partiremo per il luogo di villeggiatura del decrepito. Voglio vedere quell’essere coi miei occhi.”

 

\---

 

“Benvenuto! Tu devi essere lo specialista di Sarif, giusto? Io sono Faridah Malik, è un piacere averti qui.”

Una donna piccola dalla pelle scura attendeva all’ingresso l’arrivo Francis Pritchard, un esperto di potenziamenti cibernetici alle dirette dipendenze della più importante industria del settore, le Sarif Industries. Molto più a suo agio con i terminali e computer che non con persone in carne ed ossa, Frank aveva accettato quel compito solo in virtù del lavoro. Avrebbe potuto sbizzarrirsi, gli aveva detto Sarif in persona. Si fece afferrare la mano dall’altra, che la strinse vigorosamente e lo invitò a scendere con lei lungo il corridoio.

Lui si strinse meglio la cinghia della borsa che aveva tra le mani, e si guardò attorno. Elegante, per essere un laboratorio di genetica. Quando Faridah lo invitò ad entrare in una stanza umida e piena di felci, Frank si rese conto di trovarsi in un microclima giurassico… o primordiale, insomma. Si guardò attorno, l’ansia che lentamente cresceva in lui. Dov’era la creatura? Faridah lo superò a passo lento, si immerse tra le foglie larghe e sollevò un piccolo rettile, che mostrò con aria da mamma orgogliosa.

Frank si avvicinò di un passo, gli occhi sgranati. Quello che la donna aveva tra le braccia era un cucciolo di dinosauro. La testa dalla mascella allungata e piena di denti ricordava quella di un tirannosauro, ma quella cresta sopra gli occhi era decisamente anomala. Le zampe anteriori si aggrappavano dove potevano per riuscire a girarsi in una posizione comoda, un dito sempre più lungo dell’altro per un totale di tre artigli funzionali.

Frank boccheggiò, in un modo che fece ridere Faridah.

“Ma è pericoloso!”

Riuscì solo a dire, allargando le mani, come se volesse quasi prendere lui l’animale per salvarla. Quasi. Lei scosse la testa, e ancora ridacchiando prese tra le dita una zampa posteriore, raggiungendo un artiglio piatto e schiacciando piano il polpastrello. Il dinosauro squittì.

“Vedi? Cuscinetti!”

Frank dovette mettere da parte con ogni molecola del suo essere il fatto che quello non fosse un gatto, ma un rettile preistorico molto, molto pericoloso. Ma non poteva imbrogliare il suo cervello, e abbassò la mano, scuotendo la testa con veemenza.

“Cosa… cosa?! Quello è un animale che può staccarci un braccio! Non gli toccherò i cuscinetti!”

Faridah cullò il dinosauro, non riuscendo a smettere di sorridere.

“Lui è Adam. Sarebbe il soggetto X, ma dovevamo dargli un nome. Non è un gran giocherellone, ma non potevo aspettarmi un comportamento da gattino o cagnolino. I rettili non sono così socievoli, ma lui è comunque un amore.”

Frank aggrottò le sopracciglia, ancora incerto se toccarlo o no. Quello emetteva gorgoglii soddisfatti alle attenzioni di Faridah.

“Credevo fosse più vicino agli uccelli.”

“Sì, ma gli uccelli sono rettili a loro volta. Non devi prendere le categorie che insegnano a scuola come paritarie, sono su diversi livelli.”

Frank avvicinò timidamente il palmo della mano, rassicurato dalla tranquillità dell’altra. Adam spinse il muso contro di lui, pigolando felice. Il tecnico fece un mezzo sorriso, provando a grattare appena la punta del suo naso.

“Vedi? Ama comunque il contatto fisico. Più cresce vicino a noi, più ci vedrà come amici una volta adulto.”

Adam continuava a squittire, agitando le zampe posteriori ad ogni grattino.

“Al posto che bistecche?”

Faridah sorrise, per nulla preoccupata.

“Finché continueremo a nutrirlo, amarlo e gli insegneremo a socializzare non temo qualcosa di simile. E poi, c’è il vostro lavoro ad aiutare.”

“Il nostro?”

“Certo! I vostri potenziamenti permetteranno certamente di ampliare la connessione che c’è tra noi.”

“Umh…”

“Esattamente, ci affidiamo a voi due, un esperto di cibernetica e una etologa. Insieme, riuscirete a scoprire il mistero di questi animali scomparsi.”

Adam fece uno squittio e si agitò tra le braccia di Faridah, che lo lasciò prontamente andare. Il piccolo atterrò sulle zampe posteriori, e Frank notò che solo le tre dita poggiavano, mentre il quarto artiglio, uno sperone, rimaneva ben più in alto, come quello dei cani. Superò il tecnico e ringhiò nei confronti dei due uomini appena arrivati.

Bob Page si abbassò fino ad essere all’altezza del dinosauro, e lo guardò compiaciuto da una distanza di sicurezza. Walton fece un cenno di saluto, rimanendo accanto al giovane industriale. Faridah drizzò subito la schiena, avvicinandosi alla coda di Adam.

“Signor Page! Sono felice che lei sia venuto. Adam ha pochi giorni, ma gli strumenti che ci ha messo a disposizione sono miracolosi. La sua crescita è estremamente veloce.”

Francis si riscosse dai ringhi minacciosi dell’animale e deglutì comprendendo chi avesse davanti. Afferrò con più nervosismo la cinghia della propria borsa.

“Fare questa ricerca era per l’interesse di tutti. Cibernetica e ricerca genetica sugli esseri umani sono giustamente non etiche, e i dinosauri non sono incredibilmente affascinanti? Ci possono aiutare in ogni campo, da quello militare a quello medico, che interessa tanto a Lucius.”

Frank si irrigidì quando lo sguardo dell’uomo si posò su di lui, mentre si sollevava e portava a distanza di sicurezza dai denti dell’animale.

“Sarif ti avrà già spiegato cosa voglio fare di questo esemplare. Farlo obbedire, addestrarlo e installargli ciò che riusciremo. Mi fido di voi. E, Malik, per favore, tienimi aggiornato personalmente sull’avanzamento del progetto.”

Faridah si inginocchiò e prese per i fianchi il dinosauro, trascinandolo verso di sé per allontanarlo dai polpacci di Bob.

“Sì, signor Page. Se posso osare un commento preliminare, mi aspetto molto da Adam.”

Il rampollo di Everett alzò una mano in segno di saluto, cercando di sembrare affabile in un modo che non piacque a Pritchard.

“Molto bene. Buona continuazione, allora. E complimenti per il lavoro svolto finora.”

Faridah abbassò la testa con deferenza, salutandoli con un sorriso mentre si allontanavano. Una volta che i due uscirono dalla nursery Adam si rilassò e gorgogliò soddisfatto. Malik lo carezzò gentilmente sulla cresta ossea che proteggeva gli occhi, il respiro di Frank che tornava normale.

“Quindi quello… è quello che manda avanti la baracca?”

“Baracca?!” Esclamò lei.

“White Helix e Versalife sono il top nella ricerca genetica e farmaceutica, e solo l’essere qui per me è incredibile. Non so a cosa sia abituato tu…”

Commentò, guardandolo dubbiosa. Frank digrignò i denti, sentendosi dolorosamente giudicato come un pesce piccolo. Decise di sputare la prima sentenza che gli venne in mente, con più veleno possibile.

“Ti fa piacere lavorare ad un mini Attila con artigli e zanne? Non sei proprio un angelo del focolare.”

Faridah prese a grattare la gola di Adam, che gorgogliò felice alzando il collo e iniziando a sbattere la coda sul terreno, eccitato.

“Sono consapevole che la ricerca viene portata avanti da chi ha i soldi. Adam diventerà il prossimo passo sia per i militari che per la farmaceutica, ma spero… spero che questo lavoro possa servire in futuro anche per l’umanità intera.”

Frank incrociò le braccia e rimase in silenzio, guardando il piccolo mostro. Faridah avrebbe potuto ribattere che anche lui era lì con il solo scopo di “armare quel dinosauro e renderlo una macchina da guerra”, citando Sarif. Un ruolo molto più deplorevole di quello di una etologa.

Invece prese di nuovo in braccio Adam, e si addentrò ancora di più nella nursery.

“Vieni. Ti porto alla nostra zona ristoro.”

 

In fondo alla struttura una porta di vetro portava in un classico, asettico e chiaro corridoio. Faridah avvolse in un telo di spugna il piccolo e lo tenne contro il petto mentre scivolava silenziosa tra le porte, raggiungendo una mensa comune, al momento vuota.

Poggiò il fagotto su un tavolo e si allontanò quel poco che le serviva per avvicinarsi alla macchinetta del caffè, quando un alto pigolio si allargò nella sala. La testa di Adam spuntò e pigolò in direzione di Frank, per poi cercare freneticamente l’etologa.

“Dovrei lasciarlo nella nursery, hanno paura che il suo corpo non possa sopportare l’ambiente esterno. Ma piange in continuazione. Non me la sento di lasciarlo da solo, specialmente se si deve affezionare a noi abbastanza da non vederci come cibo.”

Faridah si sedette di fianco al dinosauro, che nel vederla riprese subito a gorgogliare.

“Se dovesse ammalarsi e morire la colpa sarà tua, quindi.”

Sentenziò Frank imitandola, una tazza di caffè tra le mani. Guardò l’animale e provò a toccargli dolcemente la cresta ossea sopra l’occhio, mentre lei rispondeva con una piccola risata amara.

“Ma che specie è?”

“Un  _ Allosaurus fragilis _ .”

“Uuuh…”

“Il classico allosauro.”

“Ah. Tipo il t-rex?”

“Più piccolo, con le braccia più lunghe e molte, molte altre cose diverse.”

Ridacchiò Faridah, mentre il piccolo gorgogliava felice dei tocchi dell’uomo.

“Non lo aspetta una vita facile. E noi dovremo fare il possibile per renderlo ciò che vogliono. Abbiamo sulle spalle tantissime responsabilità e il mondo guarderà indietro, un giorno. Voglio che veda un successo.”

Frank lanciò un’occhiata al dinosauro, che pigolando mostrava i denti affilati. Un brivido gli percorse la schiena.

“E se sbagliassimo?”

Faridah si morse l’interno della guancia, andando a grattare la gola del cucciolo.

La luce al neon sopra di loro vibrò per un momento.

  
  


“Adam! Lascia andare.”

Il giovane allosauro ringhiò contrariato, tenendo ben saldo tra i denti il grosso giocattolo morbido, che emise un fischio triste per la compressione.

Faridah fece un passo in avanti, tenendo i palmi rivolti verso l’animale, avanzando lentamente.

“Ora lo prendo!”

Scattò in avanti, ma l’altro era già scivolato via, gorgogliando il suo divertimento mentre correva in direzione di Frank, che stava lavorando al suo computer. Il tecnico sollevò il pc in tempo per non farlo cozzare contro la coda muscolosa, prendendosi lui la botta sulle costole con un grugnito.

“Adam, controlla dove vai!”

Lo sgridò, ricevendo in risposta un mugolio di scusa. Faridah rise e si sedette per terra, estraendo la penna dal tablet e attendendo che il dinosauro si andasse ad accoccolare tra le sue cosce, facendo le fusa.

Francis aveva imparato presto che rimanere soli con Adam era un’impresa tutt’altro che facile. Il dinosauro veniva controllato due volte al giorno dai veterinari, i quali prelevavano campioni di sangue che Pritchard aveva visto finire nelle mani dei medici di Lucius.

C’era sempre un grande viavai di persone, e Faridah veniva convocata quotidianamente. Sempre più spesso scriveva le sue osservazioni anche nei momenti che passava insieme al piccolo, carezzandolo con la sinistra mentre digitava veloce sul tablet. Come in quel momento. Il tecnico la guardava preoccupato redigere con solerzia gli appunti, segnando cosa si doveva fare e cosa non fare con il cucciolo. Ma aveva del tempo per riposare?

“Faridah. Dallo a me.”

Lei alzò il naso piccolo, passandosi il pennino sulle sopracciglia nere nel tentativo di scrollarsi di dosso la stanchezza.

“Cosa?”

Frank alzò le mani, stringendole con movimenti veloci riuscendo ad attirare l’attenzione dell’animale.

“Dallo a me. Vai a farti una dormita, un bagno, non lo so. A scrivere nel letto. Ci penso io a lui.”

Adam si alzò dal grembo dell’etologa e zampettò verso di lui, uggiolando felice. Pritchard arricciò il naso mentre quello si sistemava tra le sue gambe, arrotolandosi come un gatto. Doveva ammettere che i cuscinetti delle zampe posteriori erano una superficie ben più morbida degli artigli, una grande invenzione di Madre Natura che stava loro evitando parecchi tagli.

Faridah stirò le braccia, alzandosi sulle gambe intorpidite.   
“Di norma non accetterei, ma ha scelto Adam per me. Divertitevi! … E grazie.”

Frank salutò con un gesto la donna che scomparve nel corridoio bianco, prendendo un respiro profondo una volta rimasto solo. Quel piccolo scambio pacato gli aveva calmato l’animo, e cancellato un senso di colpa che si portava dentro da settimane. I primi giorni Francis aveva portato Adam nel suo laboratorio, deciso a installargli piccoli potenziamenti per controllare l’eventuale rigetto. Qualcosa di discreto, a malapena percepibile senza gli strumenti adatti. Aveva però dovuto legare l’animale, obbligato a tenerlo vigile durante l’operazione. Una Faridah furente aveva quasi sfondato la porta, urlando istericamente e obbligando l’esperto a rilasciare il cucciolo.

“È il mio compito, Malik!” Le aveva urlato.

“Ho un dovere da svolgere e a cui rispondere quanto te!”

Lei aveva slegato l’ultima cinghia, permettendo ad Adam di divincolarsi e fuggire disorientato lontano da quella stanza.

“Ed il mio dovere è quello di assicurarmi che non cresca temendoci o pensando che gli procureremo dolore! Il suo attaccamento a noi è ancora agli inizi, e se tradirai la sua fiducia facendolo soffrire il giorno in cui ci attaccherà non sarà lontano!”

Frank aveva gridato, frustrato e incapace di ammettere quanto quella cosa lo avesse fatto dubitare. Insultare era molto più facile. Accettare di non riuscire ad ignorarla per proseguire col proprio programma, invece, non lo era.

Venne riportato alla realtà da due dita che gli afferrarono la camicia e lo trascinarono verso il basso, quasi strozzandolo. Emise un verso da papera e fulminò il dinosauro, che cinguettò felice.

“Va bene, va bene! Ti coccolo, ma stai tranquillo, eh?!”

Lo grattò sotto il mento, scendendo sul gozzo e sulla lunga gola. Poggiato in equilibrio sul ginocchio teneva il computer, i modelli dei potenziamenti ancora solo teorici ben visibili nella forte illuminazione.

 

\---

 

Un terrazzo appena illuminato, cocktails di grande qualità e abiti da sera unici: la notte a New York non poteva essere più elegante.

Bob scrutava la città, appoggiato coi gomiti al parapetto di design. Il pollice carezzava lo schermo del cellulare, un gesto che lo aiutava a rilassarsi. Si girò per prendere l’aperitivo che Walton gli offriva, tornando a guardare con occhi vuoti i metri che lo separavano dal caos e dalla povertà.

“Sono in arrivo?”

“Quasi.”

“Spero che abbiano almeno un abito adatto.”

Soffiò tra i denti il più giovane, ricevendo una consolatoria stretta sulla spalla. Simons ricordava fin troppo bene la fatica per organizzare quell’incontro. I due militari volevano che fosse Page ad andare nei loro uffici alla Belltower, in pieno giorno e apertamente. Davanti al rifiuto avevano proposto un luogo in campagna, fuori città. Bob si era chiesto se il tempo passato in territorio nemico poteva svuotare ogni divertimento da un uomo.

“Il giorno in cui preferirò come luogo per un meeting un bunker rispetto ad un party uccidimi”, gli aveva detto l’industriale, costringendo Walton ad un sorriso di rassegnazione. Al contrario di Robert, lui non amava la gente, il caos, la folla. Preferiva rimanere in poltrona nel silenzio, a leggere un bel romanzo e bevendo un buon liquore.

Sotto le dita di Bob il telefono vibrò lievemente, e lui raddrizzò la schiena, l’adrenalina che entrava in circolo e lo risvegliava da quello stato di lieve torpore.

“Sono qui.”

Mormorò a Walton, dandogli una pacca sul dorso della mano. Si girò verso la piscina illuminata e aprì le braccia, sfoggiando il suo miglior sorriso.

“Narhari, Pieter. Spero che mi perdoniate per aver insistito tanto sul luogo, ma credo che certe cose sia meglio discuterle con in mano un ottimo drink, e magari in un idromassaggio.”

Robert valutò veloce l’abbigliamento dei due soldati. Incredibilmente avevano indossato qualcosa di diverso da una tuta mimetica, qualcosa di addirittura elegante. Più rilassato, fece un largo gesto con la mano libera.

“Venite pure al nostro tavolo riservato. Vi siete divertiti arrivando qua?”

L’uomo dai capelli bianchi si sedette a gambe larghe, squadrando dall’alto in basso alcune ragazze che camminavano per la terrazza.

“È pieno di cagnette a cui lanciare croccantini. La location non è male e il lusso si sente, signor Page.”

L’altro comandante, un grosso uomo alla pelle scurissima, incrociò le dita e attese che gli venisse servito uno snack di gamberi e ostriche insieme a un cocktail, senza commentare. Pieter storse il naso all’avvicinarsi della cameriera, ma si rilassò non appena tornarono soli. Entrambi erano tranquilli e, soprattutto, deferenti. Ciò che Bob voleva.

“Ricordate la proposta che vi avevo fatto mesi fa? Siamo ad un punto di svolta, signori.”

Poggiò il telefono davanti ai due militari, lasciando che comparissero i progetti di vari potenziamenti cibernetici, che ottennero una risposta sorpresa ed entusiasta. Robert si leccò appena le labbra, attirando l’attenzione di Simons, che si limitò a prendere un respiro più profondo e stringere le mani giunte sotto il tavolo.

“Ma questi potenziamenti sono applicabili? Mi sembrano particolarmente invasivi… più del normale, almeno.”

Commentò Narhari alzando un sopracciglio, passando l’indice su uno dei disegni, che si ingrandì e mostrò le specifiche. Bob fece un sorriso volpino e agitò scenicamente la mano senza cocktail.   
“Immaginate questi su unità mortali. Unità capaci di squarciare uomini in armatura, di trapassare qualsiasi materiale protettivo creato fino ad ora.”

Pieter Burke si tirò appena indietro, un ghigno poco rassicurante sul volto.

“Cosa ci sta vendendo, signor Page? Qualche nuovo robot sperimentale? Tigri ammaestrate?”

Robert attendeva quel momento da tutta la sera. Fece scivolare un polpastrello sullo schermo, mostrando un disegno di un dinosauro pesantemente potenziato abbattersi su un plotone di uomini. La faccia dei due ripagò tutta la pena dell’organizzazione.

“Signori, Versalife e White Helix stanno riportando in vita dinosauri. Creature con un potenziale assassino talmente alto che, grazie ai potenziamenti della Sarif Industries e della Darrow Industries saranno macchine di morte, adatte per qualsiasi operazione. Dalle guerriglie urbane fino agli assassinii di precisione.”

Bob si allargò sulla poltrona elegante con un sorriso soddisfatto, godendo del loro chiacchiericcio basso. Stavano discutendo delle possibilità, dei soldi che sarebbero entrati copiosi nelle sue tasche. Della sua influenza che lentamente sarebbe aumentata, arrivando a comprendere gruppi militari, tutti suoi. Utili per la conquista di potere, di scelta, di decisioni che avrebbero plasmato il mondo a suo gradimento.

Quando i due uomini si allontanarono per godere della festa, Walton si avvicinò al compagno, e lo portò tenendolo per l’avambraccio in un divano pieno di cuscini tondi e morbidi. Si sedettero lontani dalla folla, un nuovo aperitivo in mano.

“Ha funzionato. Sono legati a te, ora.”

“Mi pare uno scambio equo. I soldi, la loro fedeltà, in cambio del progetto di Lucius. Quale guerrafondaio non vorrebbe un tirannosauro armato sul campo di battaglia?”

Simons prese un profondo respiro, gli occhi persi nelle luci intermittenti della città. Il suo amato si accese lentamente una sigaretta, per poi poggiare la testa rossa sul petto dell’altro, che lo carezzò dolcemente alla base dei capelli.

Bob abbassò lentamente le palpebre, rilassandosi pian piano. I suoni del party erano ovattati, la musica dolce. Il successo lo aveva definitivamente calmato.

“Sì, è andata decisamente bene.”

Mugolò quasi, strofinando il naso contro la camicia elegante di Walton.

“Pensi che dovremmo inviare qualcun altro per i potenziamenti? In loco c’è soltanto l’uomo di Sarif, e non ha ancora iniziato i lavori.”

“Non c’è solo quel problema. Lucius potrebbe insospettirsi. Il suo personale è sempre nei paraggi, rischierebbe di vietarci l’operazione in maniera definitiva.”

Le mani di Simons circondarono delicatamente le spalle di Bob, carezzandole con i pollici, in maniera leggera.

“Non dobbiamo calcare la mano finché non avremo tutti i dati. Poi potremo fare ciò che vorremo con il soggetto X.”

Walton era molto più cauto rispetto al suo compagno, una qualità utile che aveva alzato le probabilità di successo dei loro progetti. Bob aveva il vizio di correre troppo alle conclusioni, lasciando scoperte possibilità che l’altro vedeva come non trascurabili.

“Se uccidessimo il vecchio avremmo accesso a tutto. Ma Morgan non vuole, dice che è utile. Ma in realtà vuole solo non sporcarsi le mani.”

Robert sbloccò il salvaschermo del proprio telefono con un tocco, scorrendo le fotografie del giovane allosauro. La luce dello schermo gli illuminava il volto improvvisamente più stanco, insieme a quella flebile della sigaretta.

“Forse… Se abbiamo le mani legate con il soggetto X, dobbiamo semplicemente… evitare a priori il problema.”

Walton abbassò la testa, socchiudendo gli occhi, in una silenziosa riflessione che però finì a vuoto.

“Cosa intendi, Robert?”

“Guardano troppo al passato, Walton. Non vedono il futuro che avanza. Siamo noi il futuro.”

Mormorò rilassando i muscoli, appoggiandosi completamente all’altro.

“Saremo meglio di re…”

Continuò in un sussurro sempre più flebile.

“... Dei.”

 

\---

 

La crescita di Adam fu più veloce di quanto Frank si aspettasse. Il dinosauro era già diventato pesante quanto lui, e ogni giorno metteva su almeno un chilogrammo in più. Faridah lo rassicurava dicendo che era normale, rispettava la tabella che le avevano consegnato i paleobiologi. Per la donna Adam sembrava provare un certo rispetto: le camminava di fianco, gentile e attento agli spazi personali. Invece, ai suoi occhi da rettile, l’informatico evidentemente non ne meritava. Si lanciava su di lui gorgogliando felice, schiantando la testa pesante sulla spalla dell’uomo, grattando gli artigli affilati sulla camicia e rischiando di farlo cadere.

“Adam, sei pesante! Scendi!”

Gridava Francis, afferrandolo per le narici e cercando di staccarselo di dosso. Il dinosauro grugniva e tirava fuori la lingua, cercando di dargli un bacio affettuoso. Faridah rideva di gusto quando vedeva la scena, il lungo caffè americano in mano.

“Ti vuole salutare.”

“Potrebbe farlo senza attentare ai miei abiti, al mio computer e alla mia vita!”   
Rispose l’altro piccato, allontanando il muso di Adam e la sua dentatura spalancata, arricciando il naso nel ricevere varie umide leccate al polso.

“Non si rende ancora conto di quanto siamo fragili.” Commentò allegra Faridah.

“Nonostante non ci abbia più graffiato.” Continuò più dubbiosa.

“Non  _ ti _ abbia più graffiato.”   
La corresse Francis ringhiando. In un impeto di felicità, Adam qualche settimana prima aveva afferrato con troppa forza Frank, ferendolo alle gambe con gli speroni. Il dinosauro sembrava sinceramente dispiaciuto, gorgogliando basso e cercando di leccare il taglio, tempestivamente allontanato da un informatico più che agitato.

Solo grazie all’intervento dell’etologa Pritchard aveva coccolato Adam in giornata. Per lei era importante mostrare al piccolo che stava bene, e che era perdonato.

Il brusio nel corridoio attirò l’attenzione dell’allosauro, che sollevò la testa e mugolò curioso. In poco tempo la stanza si riempì di guardie in tenuta antisommossa, e un elegante uomo sulla settantina fece il suo ingresso. Frank si alzò subito in piedi, deglutendo, le mani improvvisamente umide.

“Signor Sarif. È venuto qua personalmente?”

Faridah si sentì gelare il sangue. Francis aveva cercato di riprendere il discorso dei potenziamenti più volte, ma lei era sempre riuscita a farlo desistere. Ma dover fronteggiare il capo delle Sarif Industries era un altro paio di maniche.

“Come potevo non venire a vedere di persona la creatura? Page ha molta fiducia in noi, Frank. Mi ha chiesto di fare un’analisi preliminare, per assicurarmi che sia tutto a posto.”

L’uomo fece un verso di sorpresa gioiosa, avvicinandosi al dinosauro di un passo e allungando il braccio meccanico al suo muso. Non appena Adam aprì le fauci ritirò subito il braccio, senza voler rischiare nemmeno la protesi. Fece un risolino e tornò a distanza di sicurezza, tra i suoi uomini.

Faridah si alzò in piedi, poggiando due dita sulla colonna vertebrale del giovane animale per sorreggersi. Non poteva mostrare indecisione, e con la coda dell’occhio vedeva lo sguardo terrificato di Pritchard.

“Avete intenzione di potenziarlo? Con tutto il rispetto, signor Sarif, ho già mandato  _ più _ rapporti su quanto possa essere deleterio iniziare così presto.”

Frank emise un flebile sospiro nel sentire il tono d’acciaio dell’etologa. Nonostante Sarif potesse cacciarla dalla stanza in qualsiasi momento, aveva avuto il coraggio di difendere le proprie motivazioni. Qualcosa che lui in quel momento non era in grado di fare. Aver atteso così tanto lo faceva sentire in torto nei confronti del suo lavoro, ma ciò che diceva Faridah era più che corretto. Cosa poteva saperne lui più di un'etologa? Malik aveva preso tra le mani il futuro di entrambi.

Il signor Sarif fece un'altra risata divertita, spazzando via il nervosismo dei due.

"Oh, li ho ricevuti, signorina. Chi sono io per ignorare la sua voce in materia? Non dovete preoccuparvi. Parlo di esame preliminare proprio perché non gli innesteremo nulla."

Faridah sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, non riuscendo ad organizzare una frase di senso compiuto.

"... Oh."

Francis scattò al fianco del suo capo, ancora teso.

"Signor Sarif, io..."

"Hai fatto benissimo ad ascoltare la signorina."

"Dottoressa!"

Fece eco Faridah, riscossasi dalla sorpresa.

"... La dottoressa. Lei ne sa più di noi."

L'occhiolino di Sarif lo calmò definitivamente. Francis si adagiò lentamente sulla prima sedia disponibile, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Non aveva fatto niente di sbagliato, era salvo.

L'uomo si strofinò le mani e chiamò con un cenno le guardie, che si avvicinarono all'animale. Adam si abbassò e ringhiò di gola, bloccato subito da Faridah, che con piccole carezze riuscì a tenerlo buono.

"Vorrei partecipare, signore. Adam non ama stare con persone che emanano paura."

"Certamente. Frank, riposa, che sembra tu abbia visto un dinosauro  _ non  _ domestico."

Sarif guidò l'intera squadra, Adam e la donna nel laboratorio libero più vicino. Prima di scomparire dietro la porta, Faridah lanciò un ultimo sguardo a Francis.

 

Quando tornarono, l'allosauro riposava su un lettino, dormendo profondamente. Faridah teneva una mano su una coscia, dove una garza e del cerotto tenevano compressa una quella che probabilmente era un'incisione. Sarif non si intrattenne troppo in convenevoli, se ne andò portandosi via le sue guardie, lasciandoli nuovamente soli. Frank si alzò per controllare più da vicino il dinosauro, e passò delicato una mano sul muso.

"Sta solo dormendo. Hanno preso vari campioni, e mi sono assicurata che non inserissero nulla."

"Non è così semplice installare un potenziamento. Ci vogliono ore, di norma. A meno che non si parli di nanopotenziamenti, ma sono ancora una fantasia."

Mormorò il tecnico, senza inflessione. Malik gli poggiò delicata un palmo su una spalla, scuotendolo appena.

"Frank, è andata bene. Nonostante le nostre divergenze, sono fiera di te. Mi hai tenuto parte non lavorando su Adam, e sono estremamente felice che ciò non ti abbia portato rogne. Sapevo che sarebbe potuto succedere. E ti ringrazio per aver scelto Adam."

Francis scosse appena la testa, allontanando la sua mano, per poi massaggiarsi gli occhi con due dita.

"Sapevi che mi chiedevi di disobbedire ma non te ne sei mai preoccupata. Mi hai mai detto mi dispiace, so che rischi tanto? No, mi hai lasciato solo, a decidere tra le tue idee e il perdere il lavoro."

L'etologa abbassò gli occhi, carezzando la pelle attaccata alla tibia dell'animale.

"Scusami. Non mi sono comportata correttamente. Pensavo che le nostre due visioni fossero inconciliabili, visti i nostri campi."

Pritchard esalò uno sbuffo e si sciolse la coda, per rifarla più stretta. La sensazione dei capelli che tiravano lo fece uscire da quello stato di passività aggressiva.

"Ti sei sbagliata. Ma adesso non importa. Affronterò con maturità questa discussione, e dirò che l’importante è che Adam stia bene.”

La risatina di Malik non tardò ad arrivare.

“Tu che non indulgi troppo in battutine velenose?”

“Ora che ti ho sorpreso con gli effetti speciali...”

Commentò lui con un ghigno divertito.

“Continuiamo a crescere nella maniera giusta questo cucciolo, mh?”

  
  


\---

 

Morgan poggiò la ventiquattrore per terra, sedendosi sulla poltrona di vimini che dava sullo stagno artificiale del giardino. Lucius era sul bordo, a lanciare cibo per i pesci che aveva fatto mettere anni prima. Era stato chiamato per parlare degli aggiornamenti, e Morgan non riusciva a capire perché non potessero semplicemente fare una videochiamata.

“Sono passati tre mesi. L’allosauro può definitivamente uscire all’aria aperta. I medici lo hanno dichiarato completamente stabile. È cresciuto sempre più forte.”

Everett fece schioccare le nocche, impaziente.

“Stai avendo successo nello sviluppo del siero?”

Lucius si illuminò. I pesci ingoiarono gli ultimi bocconi, e rimasero vicino alla superficie in attesa di un’altra portata.

“Sono più vicino. Stanno sperimentando sui ratti, adesso. Mi sento... positivo.”

L’altro cambiò posizione con un rumore di vimini che si piegavano.

“Ottimo. E i potenziamenti…”

Provò, allusivo. L’anziano si drizzò con difficoltà, appoggiandosi al bastone da passeggio, la soddisfazione dipinta sul volto. Everett con capiva per quale motivo.

“A tal proposito, Morgan. Sono felice che tu abbia capito l’importanza di quest’esemplare per me. La dottoressa Malik mi ha comunicato del vostro passo indietro dopo le sue relazioni. Potrai lavorare sui potenziamenti quando l’addestramento di Adam sarà completato.”

Morgan si obbligò a recuperare la mascella.

“Ah… ah? Oh, certo, il nostro…”

Iniziò, inspirando rumorosamente.

“... Passo indietro.”

Lucius si incamminò lentamente verso la veranda presidiata dai suoi camerieri.

“Page mi ha detto che attendere non è un problema. Quel ragazzo è pieno di risorse, troverà sicuramente un’altra soluzione.”

Il rumore dei vimini che venivano ancor più di piegati lo raggiunse, ma DeBeers semplicemente non se ne curò.

 

\---

 

Bob era in bagno quando il cellulare gli squillò tra le mani, la melodia che rimbalzò tra le mattonelle color pesca. La marcia imperiale di un noto film di fantascienza della loro gioventù raggiunse anche Walton nel letto, che prese un profondo respiro. Era la suoneria utilizzata per DeBeers ed Everett, e normalmente non preannunciava nulla di buono, o facile. L’uomo ascoltò il modo veloce in cui Robert tirò lo sciacquone, si lavò le mani e rispose alla chiamata con la solita voce affabile che usava per leccare i culi.

“Morgan, dimmi tutto. Cosa? Sì, sono libero. Sono solo.”

Simons alzò la trapunta per far infilare Bob sotto le coperte, che si appoggiò a lui e mise in vivavoce la chiamata. Everett era talmente agitato che gli tremava la voce.

“Hai detto a Lucius che avremmo posticipato il potenziamento del dinosauro?! Perché!?”

Walton fece un piccolo sorriso, riprendendo a leggere il saggio sul suo ereader, la luce flebile della lampada che illuminava appena la loro stanza. Bob si sistemò il cuscino dietro la testa e sospirò lontano dal microfono, per poi schiarirsi la voce rumorosamente.

“Hai visto anche tu quanto stava diventando paranoico dopo le relazioni dell’etologa. Non potevamo osare. Inoltre, vorresti davvero una macchina da guerra capace di rivoltartisi contro?”

“È un animale, avremmo usato un inibitore, un collare elettrico per gestirlo!”

Rispose ringhiando il telefono. Robert scosse la testa, Simons che ridacchiava silenziosamente.

“Proprio perché è un animale, Morgan, non avrebbe pensato due volte a mangiarti la faccia non appena ne avrebbe avuto la possibilità. Non pensa al dopo, non è ricattabile. Ti vuole solo morto.”

Il momentaneo silenzio dall’altra parte gli servì per riprendere fiato.

“Non ti preoccupare.”   
Continuò, più morbidamente.

“Ho parlato con Sarif, abbiamo il progetto in pugno. Ho recuperato il giusto materiale dal soggetto X, possono già iniziare a lavorare coi suoi tessuti per verificarne la compatibilità.”

Il sospiro più rilassato gli confermò la vittoria. Sentì Morgan mettere in moto l’automobile, recuperare le idee.

“Quindi… possiamo iniziare.”

“Esattamente.”   
Rispose Bob girandosi verso Walton, per carezzargli un braccio.

“Perfetto. Allora, ci risentiremo più avanti. Mi affido a te.”

Robert chiuse la chiamata e poggiò il telefono sulla piattaforma sul comodino per ricaricarlo, per poi girarsi a pancia in giù e abbracciare il cuscino.

“Tutto lo staff è alla Versalife?”

Chiese, soffocando uno sbadiglio. L’altro poggiò l’ereader dalla propria parte, per poi spegnere la luce con un movimento della mano e sdraiarsi a sua volta.

“Sì, domani saranno già a lavoro sui campioni.”

Abbracciò Robert, che sbadigliò ancora.

“Bene… bene. Vedo già una via d’uscita facile. E un interruttore d’emergenza obbligatorio.”

 

\---

 

Adam era cresciuto ancora, superando l’altezza di Frank e di qualunque altro uomo del laboratorio. La testa era parecchio grossa, spaventava gli scienziati ad ogni movimento brusco. I denti seghettati erano ben distanziati, via via più sottili verso il fondo della bocca. Faridah aveva spiegato all’informatico, le mascelle dell’animale spalancate, che quella differenza era dovuta all’utilizzo. Mentre i primi servivano per afferrare la preda, quelli posteriori segavano la pelle e la carne durante il morso. Frank aveva reagito con un brivido, per poi gridare schifato alla lunga lingua che si era spatasciata sulla sua faccia.

Francis afferrò per il naso il dinosauro, cercando di allontanarlo in un gesto ormai abituale. Quello gorgogliò e agitò la coda muscolosa, sbattendo ripetutamente su un tronco ormai martoriato. Adam poteva muoversi liberamente in un tratto di foresta, accuratamente recintato. Mentre il team di medici preferiva un controllo totale sull’animale - motivato dalla preoccupazione di possibili incidenti - De Beers aveva appoggiato più che volentieri la proposta di Faridah: lasciar libero Adam di esplorare e conoscere il mondo.

“È un dinosauro che ha bisogno di grandi spazi, e ancor di più di imparare ad orientarsi. Non può vivere ancora in una nursery di così pochi metri quadrati, in isolamento. E più tardi lo introdurremo al mondo reale, peggio sarà per lui. Deve capire l’ambiente stando in mezzo ad esso: è l’unico modo che un animale ha per imparare.”

Lucius si era avvicinato ad Adam, guardandolo con l’affetto di un padre che ripone nel figlio tutte le speranze. 

“Non voglio che soffra inutilmente. La mia penisola è il giardino ideale per lui.”

Gli aveva carezzato dolcemente la cresta oculare e lo aveva premiato con un pezzo di carne.

“Voglio un muro di protezione e un GPS sottopelle. Frank, sarai assistito dal mio personale.”

 

L’etologa aveva atteso con apprensione la fine dell’operazione. Quando due medici uscirono dalla stanza, lei sgattaiolò all’interno. Pritchard si stava lavando le mani, i guanti in lattice sporchi di sangue già buttati nei rifiuti speciali. Sul tavolo operatorio, il cranio di Adam era tenuto immobile in più punti. Sul lato del collo era applicata una benda ormai porpora.

“Com’è andata?”

Chiese lei, carezzando subito il muso addormentato del dinosauro.

“Bene. L’anestesia dovrebbe tenerlo sedato ancora qualche ora. Dovrebbero venire fra poco per riportarlo nella nursery. Sono…”

Iniziò, deglutendo e prendendosi un paio di secondi.

“Sono felice che tu abbia convinto De Beers a farlo uscire. Non credevo che avessero intenzione di tenerlo lì dentro per così tanto tempo…”

“Io penso che non fosse previsto.”

Francis drizzò la schiena, girandosi verso di lei con le mani ancora umide, che asciugò con un panno pulito.

“Cosa?”

La donna alzò appena le spalle, poggiando la guancia tonda sulla pelle dalle squame tonde e non sovrapposte, abbracciandolo teneramente. Adam respirava lento.

“Credo che la squadra medica avesse previsto di trovare il siero molto prima. E che, giunto a quest’età, fosse già in mano ai militari.”

Frank rimase silenziosamente a guardarla, sospirando appena. La sua stessa presenza lì fin dagli inizi era una conferma della sua teoria.

“Secondo i progetti che Sarif mi aveva consegnato, avrebbe dovuto già essere pesantemente potenziato. Pronto a uccidere al comando. E invece non ha ancora fatto nulla di simile.”

Faridah ridacchiò, scuotendo il corpo sopra il muso.

“E le galline? Le pecore? I vitelli dove li metti?”

Pritchard non riuscì a non sputare una risata.

“Ma quelli sono animali! Li attaccava per fame. Non l’ho mai visto puntare qualcosa di umano, tranne qualche caviglia.”

L’altra dovette staccarsi dal dinosauro, per potersi passare un dito sull’angolo dell’occhio.

“Quanti punti aveva ricevuto quel…?”

“Dodici. Non è pazzesco? Adam non aveva neanche sei mesi!”

“E questo ti dimostra quanto è stato utile non insegnargli subito ad attaccare.”

Rispose quasi alle lacrime Faridah, tenendosi la pancia.

“Te lo immagini diverso da questo grande cucciolone che è?”

 

\---

 

“Il soggetto X ha ormai superato l’anno. Con fatica siamo riusciti ad installare una protesi retinica che offre la Smart Vision e l’anti-flash. Volevo mettergli l’armatura dermica ma forse è meglio andare su qualche potenziamento per l’attacco? Quegli artigli in nano-ceramica? Dobbiamo averlo pronto per la dimostrazione, e se non gli facciamo esplodere contro un missile non si noterà l’armatura.”

Bob trattenne un sospiro seccato a malapena, e si massaggiò gli angoli degli occhi. Erano ore che stava lavorando su quella sequenza genetica e gli mancava solo Morgan che chiedeva consigli.

“Prima di poter pensare ad una dimostrazione devi attendere che impari a combattere a comando. Per ora si sta ancora adattando a quell’impianto neurale, vero?”

Commentò cercando di sembrare interessato, buttando giù un sorso di vino. Forse era meglio passare al caffè, a quell’ora.

“Uh… l’etologa ha inviato una relazione a riguardo, ma non ha ancora avuto tempo di leggerla. È un bel pacco.”

Bob aggrottò le sopracciglia, la stanchezza momentaneamente scomparsa. Aprì velocemente la mail, galvanizzato, e mandò subito in stampa l’allegato di cui parlava Everett. Ogni aggiornamento veniva automaticamente inviato anche a loro, ma non credeva ci fosse già qualcosa di così sull’impianto. Stabilire come il dinosauro aveva reagito ad un potenziamento delle capacità cerebrali era necessario per il suo piano. Gli stavano risparmiando parecchio lavoro.

“Non ti preoccupare, Morgan. Riposa. Lo leggerai domani.”

Everett borbottò qualcosa e lo salutò prima di chiudere la chiamata. Bob andò a prepararsi un caffè doppio. Aveva davanti varie ore di lettura che lo avrebbero aiutato a impostare il proprio lavoro… una volta che quei dannati geni avrebbero funzionato a dovere.

 

\---

 

Frank sbadigliò sonoramente, asciugandosi subito le piccole lacrime spuntate agli angoli degli occhi. Abbassò nuovamente le palpebre, cercando di riaddormentarsi. Ma una lappata sul volto lo fece mugolare, e Francis alzò immediatamente una mano per bloccare il muso squamoso.

“Adam. Hai finito il tuo addestramento?”

Chiese, senza degnarsi di aprire gli occhi, sistemandosi meglio sulla sdraio. Il borbottio allegro dell'allosauro lo circondò, e Frank sorrise, picchiettando la mano sulla propria coscia. Il dinosauro si stese immediatamente intorno a lui, poggiando la parte finale del capo sulle gambe del tecnico, mettendosi a fare le fusa. Pritchard sbadigliò ancora e si mise a grattare il naso dell'animale, scivolando lentamente nel sonno nonostante il peso non indifferente del cranio rettile.

Faridah li raggiunse poco dopo, il tablet sottomano e in costume da bagno. Si sdraiò vicino agli altri due, iniziando a scrivere l'ennesimo report della giornata. Adam stava venendo addestrato da uno specialista - tale Jock - al combattimento, il quale gli indicava il pupazzo da prendere e quello da squartare. Mentre agli inizi aveva usato un approccio più simile ad un domatore, man mano che Adam si adattava al nuovo impianto Jock diventava più incline al dialogo. Quella giornata, in particolare, Jock aveva iniziato a comunicare con Adam proprio come se stesse addestrando un soldato.

Perché, gli aveva chiesto Faridah.

Perché capisce, glielo leggo negli occhi, aveva risposto Jock. 

Malik sapeva che non poteva essere una battuta. Everett non li pagava per scherzare.

L’etologa aveva quindi iniziato ad usare un approccio normalmente riservato ai primati e pochi altri animali. Stava provando ad insegnargli l’inglese, le parole, l’alfabeto. E si era resa conto che effettivamente Adam  _ imparava _ .

Era convinta che in qualche mese l’allosauro avrebbe saputo leggere le lettere latine, anche se ignorante del loro significato. Per i finanziatori questa era una capacità impagabile, quella di un animale capace di interpretare i segnali umani. Ma per lei? Per la biologia e l’etologia, quell’innesto neurale aveva reso un dinosauro, un rettile, qualcosa di estremamente più sofisticato. Adam non era più solo un esperimento medico e militare, era la dimostrazione che i potenziamenti potevano effettivamente sviluppare le capacità mentali di un essere meno evoluto.

_ Bisogna avanzare con cautela: abbiamo davanti a noi uno stadio evolutivo che la natura non ha permesso, ed è nostro dovere gestirlo e svilupparlo nella maniera giusta. _

_ Il pericolo di creare un mostro è altissimo. Dobbiamo prendercene responsabilità, come patroni di questa evoluzione. Dobbiamo dargli umanità. _

 

\---

 

Jamie Reyes stava annotando alcuni cambiamenti di valori sul suo tablet quando la porta del laboratorio si spalancò rumorosamente. Il lieve chiacchiericcio e il rumore di passi lo mise subito sull’attenti, sfoderando un sorriso nel vedere la figura elegante di Robert Page arrivare vicino all’incubatrice.

“Signor Page, benvenuto! Vuole vedere il piccolo? Sta crescendo velocemente.”

Bob si avvicinò al medico, abbassandosi per vedere le uova dal guscio lievemente colorato, allungate e butterate.

“Questi? Sapete che dovete far schiudere il Compy insieme all’unità secondaria.”

“Certamente, signore. Tra temperatura, umidità e luce siamo perfettamente nei parametri.”

L’industriale sorrise appena e raddrizzò la schiena, alzando il mento per indicare la nursery in fondo alla stanza. Jamie si mise sottobraccio il tablet e caracollò velocemente in quella direzione.

“Il cucciolo è estremamente intelligente. Su un altro piano rispetto ai dati del soggetto X. Gli stiamo insegnando a riconoscere i colori, le forme, i numeri. Il lavoro di quell’etologa ci ha spianato completamente la strada--”

“È quello che volevo che facesse. Come risponde alla compagnia?”

Jamie si costrinse a non sospirare, e ricontrollò il proprio tablet.

“Non… sappiamo con i suoi simili, signore. Ma si è affezionato a quel genio dei nanopotenziamenti, Tong.”

Bob mise le mani dietro la schiena, sorridendo al piccolo velociraptor grigio scuro che saltellava dentro e fuori una cesta piena di cuscini. Lo sguardo azzurro brillante per i nanopotenziamenti si allacciò a quello rosso dell’uomo, che ridacchiò educatamente dietro un pugno.

“Ottimo. Continuate così. Voglio questo dinosauro pronto il prima possibile. L’addestramento militare?”

Il medico scorse il suo elenco, e aprì il file dell’addestratore scelto.

“Juan Lebedev. Inizieranno fra qualche settimana.”

Il sorriso di approvazione di Page fece rilassare Jamie. Stava lavorando bene, e non aveva motivo di essere così nervoso. Tuttavia Robert possedeva un carattere impaziente, e nessuno dei suoi sottoposti aveva voglia di vederlo scontento.

“Bene. Buon lavoro, signori. Alla prossima. Ricordate che la Belltower ha gli occhi su di noi.”

Quando Page uscì dal laboratorio tutti tirarono un sospiro di sollievo. Erano salvi, almeno per il momento.

 

\---

 

Malik e Pritchard stavano chiacchierando durante una pausa pranzo, ignari dell’enorme ombra che stava sorgendo dietro di loro. Entrambi urlarono nel sentirsi artigliare le spalle, e alla profonda risata di Jock seguì una serie di insulti e minacce.

Una volta seduti ad un tavolo, Jock aprì le grandi mani in loro direzione, un sorriso affabile sulle labbra coperte di burro cacao.

“Siete una bella squadra, ragazzi. Mi avete consegnato un cucciolo adorabile.”

“Un cucciolo di quattro metri.”

Commentò Francis, alzando le sopracciglia mentre si beveva il suo milkshake dalla cannuccia.

“È comunque un cucciolone. Non avevo mai addestrato una creatura simile. Ho insegnato a uomini potenziati, cani, leoni, robot, ma un dinosauro, perdipiù così intelligente? Adam è qualcosa di speciale. Attento, sensibile… Lo avete tirato su bene. Ha molta più coscienza di molti miei studenti umani.”

Faridah si strozzò con il suo latte di soia al cioccolato, e tossì aiutata dalla manona di Jock.

“Più coscienza?”

Chiese, pulendosi gli occhi dalle piccole lacrime. L’omone annuì.

“Mi è stato chiesto di accelerare l’addestramento, almeno in vista di una dimostrazione sul campo. Per ora Adam ha abbattuto solo animali, ma sono preoccupato per lo stadio successivo.”

“Cos’è lo stadio successivo? Non è presente nel programma.”

Pritchard si sentì gelare il sangue, e affondò lentamente nella propria sedia. Non voleva sentire quel discorso anche lì, non poteva! La discussione delle prime settimane tornò a colpirlo con la forza di un pugno a pieno stomaco. Frank sapeva che sarebbe successo. Era una prassi comune. Sapeva che Adam avrebbe dovuto ammazzare uomini ritenuti sacrificabili dagli alti piani. Sapeva che Adam avrebbe dovuto uccidere innocenti. Ma Malik non lo sapeva. L’aveva accusata di crudeltà, eppure era lui lì a donare ad un allosauro artigli di nanoceramica per squartare altri americani. Non lei. Lei… era pura.

Jock, ignaro dell’attorcigliarsi di budella del tecnico, poggiò delicato tre dita sulla spalla della donna.

“Oh, Faridah… È una cosa normale per questi progetti militari. Vogliono vedere come il prototipo funziona contro soldati addestrati. Di norma prendono quelli di rango più basso, o i veterani che non riescono a tirare avanti. Non sanno a cosa vanno incontro, e vengono massacrati.”

La donna fece una risata nervosa, immergendo le sue crocchette di pollo nella salsa barbecue. Con il silenzio in risposta, mandò giù un boccone e guardò i due uomini. Jock la guardava con le sopracciglia aggrottate, mesto. Pritchard non riusciva a guardarla, gli occhi puntati sul suo riso thai con verdure.

“Non… state scherzando, vero? Adam non dovrà uccidere persone per una simulazione, non è… non è possibile.”

Jock si sporse per andare lentamente ad abbracciarla.

“Mi dispiace, bambina.”

Lei fissò lo sguardo lucido sul tecnico, i pugni stretti che fermavano lievemente.

“Frank, tu lo sapevi? Sapevi quello che stavamo per fare?”

Lui non rispose, la testa ancora bassa, la vergogna troppo grande. Ma i primi, lenti singhiozzi di Malik lo raggiunsero comunque. Non aveva il coraggio di guardarla negli occhi, di vedere un senso di colpa che lui aveva ingoiato già da tempo. Rendendolo il vero mostro.

 

\---

 

Jaime si asciugò il sudore sulla fronte larga e salvò gli ultimi dati processati sul proprio tablet. Tenere l'umidità così alta poteva far bene al dinosauro, ma per lui era mortale. Un mal di ossa che non poteva sopportare. Uscì dalla nursery per avvicinarsi al laboratorio principale, sprofondando nella propria poltrona. L'unità primaria - chiamata Paul da Tong - si stava sviluppando velocemente. L'utilizzo dei nanopotenziamenti era immensamente meno impattante rispetti a quelli meccanici, più invasivi e pesanti per il corpo. Certo, per accettare gli altri serviva un codice genetico più che adatto, perfetto. Page aveva unito anni di lavoro al DNA del Soggetto X, creando la perfezione. Paul era nato per accogliere i nanopotenziamenti, e il suo clone ancora di più.

Jaime girò la testa a guardare l’incubatrice che conteneva le uova non ancora schiuse. Una era l’unità secondaria, il perfetto esemplare a detta di Page. Una volta che Paul era stato dichiarato stabile avevano avuto l’ordine di clonarlo. Un paio di embrioni erano stati messi in surgelatore, ma uno era stato lasciato sviluppare. Gli avevano costruito attorno un uovo e adesso era lì, accanto ad un più piccolo ovetto che conteneva un compsognathus.

Sia l’etologa che Tracer Tong consigliavano per i dinosauri della compagnia, e Page aveva risposto con la creazione di quel piccolo dinosauro: il  _ Compsognathus longipes _ , un carnivoro delle dimensioni di un tacchino.

Jamie non capiva il perché di quella scelta, ma non aveva avuto voce in capitolo. Ciò che Robert Page voleva, doveva avere. Adesso i due cuccioli erano lì, in attesa, coperti di piccole gocce d’acqua che rotolavano sui fianchi dei loro gusci.

Tracer si chiuse la porta alle spalle e raggiunse il medico, andando a sedersi davanti a lui, scrocchiando il collo. Reyes gli rivolse un debole sorriso, cercando di trattenere uno sbadiglio.

“È stata una giornata lunga. Come è andata?”

Lo scienziato cinese alzò le spalle, che scrocchiarono a loro volta. Fece una smorfia infastidita.

“È iperattivo, come tutti i cuccioli. Faccio una fatica tenerlo impegnato, vuole solo saltare di qua e di là. Ma è un animo gentile.”

Jamie ridacchiò, raddrizzando la schiena.

“Animo gentile?”

Lo prese in giro. Tracer rispose con un lieve sorriso stanco.

“Quando mi morde per sbaglio piagnucola e mi lecca la ferita. Non è per niente igienico, ma ci prova. Visto il carattere del Soggetto X, la cosa non mi stupisce.”

Reyes si picchiettò l’indice sulle labbra grasse, lo sguardo divertito.

“Che pallina di denti adorabile. Mi chiedo cosa farà quando Lebedev gli mostrerà il suo potenziale.”

“Oh, ne sarà entusiasta. Paul  _ adora _ rincorrere le cose. Ha già azzannato parecchie coperte, per non parlare del suo cibo e delle caviglie di alcuni ricercatori.”

Jamie fece una risata falsissima. Aveva fatto bene a non voler conoscere di persona il piccolo velociraptor. Dopo le prime ferite dei colleghi si era messo a monitorare il dinosauro da dietro un vetro o quando il cucciolo era legato.

Sapeva che Juan e Tracer lo deridevano bonariamente per quello, ma non era riuscito a farsi ammaliare da quegli occhioni azzurri e brillanti di nanomacchine. Lì sotto si nascondevano file di denti affilatissimi, senza contare gli artigli appuntiti e lunghi che potevano trapassargli la mano in un niente. Fortunatamente Paul era ancora giovane, e non raggiungeva ancora il mezzo metro d'altezza. Era, in effetti, ancora adorabile.

Il basso suono ripetuto di un allarme attirò l'attenzione dei due. Reyes si girò verso il monitor di controllo, per niente contento di quello sviluppo. Voleva solo andare a casa, riposare e farsi un bagno.

"Dice che il raptor non è nella nursery. Ma ne sei uscito solo tu."

Tong si alzò e raggiunse velocemente lo schermo, controllando le telecamere. La stanza umidificata era vuota.

"Come... Paul, sei qui?"

Provò a chiamarlo, alzando la testa e guardandosi attorno nel laboratorio. L'improvviso rumore di un vetro che si frantumava mandò un brivido alla schiena del medico. Si spostò lentamente con la sedia, cercando di vedere l'angolo di laboratorio da cui era arrivato il rumore. Tra lui e la fonte, però, c'erano almeno tre tavoli. Tracer gli fece segno di stare indietro e avanzò lentamente verso il becher caduto. Quando girò intorno al tavolo trovò il contenitore spezzato, decine di schegge di vetro e un liquido ignoto sparso sul pavimento. Del dinosauro, neanche l’ombra.

Jamie si sporse appena oltre la spalla dell’orientale, allungando il collo.

“Non c’è. Dov’è?”

Tracer iniziò a chiamarlo come se fosse un gatto, schioccando la lingua ripetutamente sul palato. Mentre cercavano, due piccoli artigli si aggrapparono all’incubatrice nel lato opposto della stanza. I muscoli forti del giovane velociraptor gli permisero di arrampicarsi sulla struttura, e in pochi secondi il dinosauro si era infilato nel condotto che i medici usavano per manipolare le uova. Annusò l’aria umida e calda, e si accovacciò vicino all’uovo del suo gemello. Lo prese tra gli artigli e sbatté delicatamente la punta del muso sulla superficie, causando piccole crepe. Il dinosauro gorgogliò e sfruttò le dita agili per staccare pezzi del guscio, staccandone la superficie e affondando le unghie nella prima membrana protettiva. All’interno, un cucciolo di raptor dormiva avvolto su se stesso, il grande occhio chiuso. Paul gorgogliò e leccò il liquido, cercando di raggiungere suo fratello. Staccò altri pezzi finché l’altro non fu obbligato a svegliarsi, disturbato dalla luce non più mediata dal guscio. Sollevò il muso ancora avvolto dal sacco amniotico, e pigolò irritato. Paul lo leccò, pulendolo dal liquido fino a lasciargli sentire l’aria sulla pelle. Quello si lamentò ancora, attirando l’attenzione degli uomini. Paul si drizzò sulle zampe posteriori e scivolò velocemente fuori dall’incubatrice, scomparendo nell’ombra.

I due trovarono il cucciolo lamentoso e per metà fuori dall’uovo, ancora incapace di mettere a fuoco ciò che lo circondava. Jamie prese un bel respiro, incrociando le braccia.   
“Dobbiamo avvertire Page che il cucciolo è nato. Spontaneamente.”

 

\---

 

Il piccolo si stava ancora abituando al mondo esterno quando un paio di mani grandi ma delicate lo raccolsero dall’incubatrice. Lo pulirono, lo lavarono, e lui, in risposta, tentò di addentare quella gomma blu che lo stava maneggiando. Jamie ridacchiò a bassa voce mentre finiva di prepararlo. Tracer aprì la porta a Page, che entrò velocemente, slacciandosi la giacca costosa sentendo il calore del laboratorio.

“Cos’è successo? È nato senza input?”

Chiese ad alta voce, avvicinandosi al medico per guardare il cucciolo che gli mordicchiava il guanto. Simons si fermò accanto a lui, tenendo le mani unite sul grembo, gli occhi fissi sul dinosauro.

“Siamo usciti dalla nursery, e poco dopo era già fuori dall’uovo. È sano, non prematuro. Attendevamo solo il suo ordine per la schiusa.”

Tracer mormorò, guardando a sua volta il piccolo raptor. Page sospirò e si passò due dita sul ponte nasale.

“Bene. Approfittiamo di tanta voglia di vivere. Inserite subito i nanopotenziamenti, e attivate immediatamente il potenziamento neurale.”

Tracer annuì, si avvicinò al piccolo ancora confuso e cercò l’arteria nella coda, mentre Jamie teneva fermo l’animale con le mani. L’animale lasciò un piccolo grido mentre l’ago penetrava nella sua pelle. Tong si leccò le labbra, concentrato, ed estrasse la siringa vuota con un lieve sospiro.

“Fatto. Li attivo immediatamente.”

Reyes, che teneva un dito con del cotone sulla zona punta, alzò gli occhi sull’industriale.

“Altri ordini, signor Page?”

“Fate nascere il Compy. Metteteli insieme all’unità primaria. Teneteli d’occhio. Se li ucciderà avremo perso tempo, soldi e risorse.”

Decise l’uomo, alzando una mano con un gesto stanco.

“I prossimi giorni ci sarà una dimostrazione con la Belltower. Droni, animali, per cominciare.”

Continuò, allacciandosi nuovamente la giacca. Si girò, e Walton lo seguì velocemente verso l’uscita. Tong prese un profondo respiro, e andò ad aprire la porta della nursery.

“Vieni, Jamie. Ti tengo aperto.”   
Sussurrò dolcemente, sorridendo al medico. Quello ricambiò con un’espressione gentile, ed entrò nel grande terrario. Paul si avvicinò saltellando, eccitato da quell’odore nuovo. Tracer si accucciò vicino a lui e gli carezzò la testa, facendolo mugolare di contentezza.

“Ti presento tuo fratello. Devi essere delicato, è appena nato.”

Paul avvicinò il muso al cucciolo, tamburellando la lingua sul palato. Lo leccò piano, facendo emettere un verso sorpreso al neonato. Tong riconobbe un verso di euforia in ciò che emise il raptor più grande, che subito si avvolse attorno al piccolo, iniziando ad attaccargli il suo odore con intense lappate. Jamie ridacchiò, togliendosi lentamente i guanti e sollevandosi in piedi con un po’ di fatica.

“Direi che per ora non c’è pericolo. Faccio schiudere l’altro?”

Tracer scosse la testa, alzandosi a sua volta, guardando i due che emettevano squittii acuti.

“Lascialo abituare al fratello. È già frastornato da tutti i suoni, i colori, le lingue, ah! Domani mattina sarà un altro giorno, le nanomacchine si saranno già attivate. Sarà pronto a incontrare qualcun altro.”

 

Quando il cucciolo si risvegliò, circondato dalla coda di Paul, fu attirato da un verso acuto e basso, fastidioso come una puntura di un singolo ago. Si sollevò sulle zampe posteriori, e traballando cercò tra le foglie l’origine di quel rumore. Era un piccolo dinosauro, simile a lui ma dalla struttura così fragile, il muso così allungato! Di un colore giallastro, il neonato girò la testa verso di lui, immobilizzandosi. Il raptor, se aveva imparato qualcosa in quelle ore, era come prendersi cura di qualcun altro. Quindi raccolse con le zampe anteriori l’animale, che lanciò grida disperate, e lo portò nel nido suo e del fratello.

 

“È vivo?”

“Sì. Lo sta coccolando come un gatto. Un comportamento tipico dei primati e degli umani.”

Jamie fece un sorriso largo, e senza riuscire a trattenersi esplose in una sghignazzata emozionata.

“Tong, hai reso un rettile intelligente come una scimmia in meno di quindici ore! È incredibile!”

Il cinese fece un lieve sorriso, lasciandosi agitare dal medico che lo stava scuotendo per la spalla.

“Viviamo in un periodo meraviglioso, Jamie. Davvero meraviglioso.”

Reyes continuò a ridere tra sé e sé, versando dell’acqua tonica in due bicchieri, pronto a brindare con il collega per il loro successo.

“Tutte quelle clausole di non divulgazione sono state ripagate più che ampiamente. Dinosauri intelligenti? Ah! Page ne sarà entusiasta.”

Tracer prese il proprio bicchiere, brindando con un tocco preciso contro il vetro del medico.

Mentre beveva, spostò lo sguardo sulle telecamere. Insieme al Compy, il cucciolo di raptor si era addormentato contro il ventre del fratello, accoccolato paciosamente. I grandi artigli neri e affilati erano già perfettamente formati.

 

\---

 

Walton entrò nella sala da pranzo con un piatto d’insalata e tofu, per nulla sorpreso di trovare Bob chinato sul tavolo, piegato sullo smartphone. Gli poggiò il pasto davanti e tornò poco dopo con la propria pietanza vegetariana. Si sedette di fianco a lui, ed educatamente iniziò a mangiare. Sarebbe stata una questione di tempo prima dell’esplosione.

Quando Bob fece scivolare sul tavolo il telefono con uno sbuffo e iniziò a mangiare rabbiosamente, gonfiò le guance. Non aveva ancora iniziato a parlare che Walton gli aveva già baciato la tempia, dolcemente.

“Qualsiasi cosa sia, la affronteremo. Raccontami.”

Page si rilassò subito, mandò giù il boccone e si appoggiò contro l’altro, sospirando rumorosamente.

“Domani fanno il test con Adam. Ma è quell’idiota di Burke a gestire la cosa. Non so come abbia potuto accedere, come possa avermi tradito con quei…!”

Simons gli carezzò appena la schiena, lasciando che si sfogasse.

“Avrà voluto verificare l’originale, e se quello farà una pessima figura la Belltower potrebbe non acquistare i miei! Quel bastardo…”

Bob si sgonfiò completamente, prese di nuovo la forchetta e inghiottì il successivo pezzo di tofu. Walton gli diede piccole pacche sulla spalla, continuando a mangiare pazientemente.

“Era uno sviluppo prevedibile. Se l’allosauro di DeBeers farà il successo sperato dovrebbe spianarci la strada. Tuttavia…”

Lasciò in sospeso la frase, incrociando lo sguardo con Page. Quello serrò la mascella, infastidito.

“Ho letto dei timori del suo addestratore. L’allenamento con i droni dovrebbe aver portato l’animale nella giusta direzione. Perché altrimenti...”

Bob nascose il volto nella spalla di Simons, prendendo un profondo respiro prima di rimettersi a mangiare.

“... Avremo fallito anche noi. E dovremmo cambiare radicalmente il percorso delle nostre unità.”

Walton inspirò dal naso mentre ingoiava un altro boccone.

“Non è difficile. Abbiamo l’unità secondaria apposta. Potremo indirizzarla subito, se le cose non risultano come sperato. Preparerò una mail per rassicurare Burke e Khan.”

Page annuì. Si sentiva sempre così fortunato, ad avere Simons accanto a lui. Gli risolveva ogni problema. Non esagerava a pensare che senza di lui non avrebbe potuto puntare così in alto. Superare DeBeers, Everett… e prendersi il mondo per se stesso.

 

\---

 

La simulazione si sarebbe tenuta in un grande hangar attrezzato per l’occasione. Dalle finestre rinforzate avrebbero monitorato gli uomini della Belltower capitanati da Burke, alcuni scienziati coinvolti nel progetto e DeBeers, Sarif ed Everett. Page aveva riferito che aveva troppo da fare, e che avrebbe seguito il test via etere. In un’altra stanza, lontano dai grandi capi, avrebbero assistito Jock, Faridah e Frank, insieme a qualche altro addetto ai lavori che aveva firmato un’ulteriore clausola di riservatezza.

A tutti e tre si strinse il cuore nel vedere Adam entrare in quella che sarebbe stata un’arena. Nelle ultime settimane avevano aggiunto altri potenziamenti meccanici, quelli più avanzati a disposizione della Sarif. Oltre agli artigli in nano-ceramica e le protesi retiniche, Everett aveva insistito per potenziargli il morso. Grazie all’intervento di un paleobiologo la struttura mascellare di Adam era stata sfruttata al meglio, anche se ci mise un po’ a spiegare a Morgan che la forza dell’allosauro non stava nella potenza del morso stesso, ma nella pressione dei denti successiva. Jock lo aveva addestrato ad usare la testa come una scure, scendendo dall’alto con le mandibole aperte, schiacciare a terra l’avversario, e segare via la pelle, la carne, o qualsiasi altro materiale. Ora poteva mordere anche l’acciaio.

C’erano voluti giorni di coma indotto per potenziargli la bocca. Il rischio che si svegliasse e danneggiasse il lavoro era troppo alto. Faridah aveva protestato, ma non aveva più influenza. Davanti ai militari, ogni attenzione al benessere dell’animale diventava secondario. Ora Adam doveva solo vendere.

Anche se…

Anche se a DeBeers importava ancora. Sempre più vicino all’elisir che cercava, rimaneva un orecchio più che disponibile alle considerazioni dell’etologa. Ma Everett premeva, e Lucius si fidava di lui. Per quel che riguardava i potenziamenti, aveva le mani legate.

“Se le avesse davvero, li avrebbe fermati.”

Sussurrò a bassa voce, stringendo tra le mani i guanti da pilota. Li aveva indossati spesso quando Adam era piccolo e il rischio di morsi era alto. Frank aveva notato che erano anche un antistress, o più probabilmente un pungiball più discreto. Se non fosse stata una mossa suicida, Malik avrebbe già spaccato il muso a Everett. Glielo aveva letto in faccia, durante le ultime assemblee in videochiamata. Il modo in cui l’uomo ignorava il benessere del dinosauro l’avevano riempita di indignazione.

“Non è soltanto una questione di affezione, Frank. Abbiamo una responsabilità verso Adam, e ora più che mai dobbiamo restare umani. Come si può modificare così pesantemente una creatura contro il suo volere? Cosa succederebbe se diventasse mentalmente instabile? Se uccidesse qualcuno? Siamo noi ad averlo ridotto così.”

Jock le strinse gentilmente le mani. Le sue erano talmente grosse da circondare entrambe quelle della donna.

“Saranno i vostri rimpianti. E forse, un poco, anche i miei. Ma non i loro.”

Un brusio eccitato si levò dalla stanza adiacente quando Adam venne fatto entrare nell’hangar. Il dinosauro annusò l’aria, curioso, ed entrò con passo veloce, esplorando con l’olfatto la struttura.

Everett controllò il monitor con la coda dell’occhio, mandando un messaggio a Page. Gli aveva detto che avrebbe visto direttamente dalle riprese, ma era meglio avvisarlo. Gli serviva il suo parere.

Quando il telefono risuonò, Bob fece una risatina dal divano morbido in cui era sprofondato. Alzò il bicchiere di Franciacorta che aveva in mano e girò la testa per guardare Walton, che stava arrivando dalla cucina.

“Morgan mi ha chiamato per ricordamelo. Che premuroso, quel vecchiardo.”

L’altro poggiò sul tavolo un tagliere con vari pezzi di grana italiano, del lardo e del miele in una ciotolina in vetro. Si versò il vino nel proprio calice e si accomodò vicino a Robert, spostando l’attenzione verso la grande televisione.

“Stanno per iniziare la prima ondata. Che droni ha scelto Burke?”

Page morse un pezzo di grana, elettrizzato. Non sapeva rispondere, ma non vedeva l’ora di vedere il lavoro di Everett - e di conseguenza il proprio - in campo.

Adam alzò il naso verso l’alto, seguendo forse l’odore dei robot nascosti dietro le pareti. Poteva percepire l’odore di ammassi metallici? Bob non ne era sicuro. Non sapeva come funzionasse l’olfatto di un animale, ma neppure gli importava. Ciò che serviva era che il Soggetto X riuscisse a trovare quei droni e abbatterli immediatamente.

Jock rimaneva a guardarlo con apprensione ben nascosta. Aveva spesso giocato con i droni, e Adam aveva imparato a identificarli come nemici. Ma era da solo, in quell’hangar. Non poteva appoggiarsi ai consigli e agli ordini dell’uomo. Jock sperò che Adam ricordasse i loro addestramenti, e non facesse uno sbaglio mortale.

 

Quando il primo drone venne distrutto, dalla cabina accanto si levò un brusio di sorpresa. Adam aveva letteralmente trapassato tutta la struttura metallica con le zanne, schiacciando il macchinario fino a ridurlo ad un rottame. DeBeers si sporse verso i monitor, Burke sollevò le sopracciglia stupito. Page ridacchiò e intinse il lardo nel miele, mettendosi più comodo vicino a Simons.

Adam si sollevò con un gorgoglio soddisfatto, e si lanciò nel dedalo di muri innalzati appositamente per il test. Con maggiore efficienza trovò tutti i droni, che distrusse prima che riuscissero a localizzarlo. Li schiacciava con le zampe, avvicinandosi con una certa rapidità e scomparendo velocemente oltre l’angolo, lasciando dietro di sé cumuli di plastica e acciaio. In un crescendo di voci, gli scienziati alzarono i piccoli bicchieri per un brindisi, mentre Lucius si appoggiava meglio al proprio bastone, guardando i monitor. Burke fece un sottile sorriso soddisfatto, attendendo anche lui l’arrivo dei militari.

“Il vostro animale è ottimo contro i droni terrestri. Vediamo se è capace di rivaleggiare con l’intelligenza umana.”

Fece una piccola risatina, ma Lucius lo ignorò. Adam si era accorto del primo uomo.

Non avendo mai attaccato un essere umano, l’allosauro trottò allegramente verso il punto del labirinto in cui si trovava il veterano. Pensava che lo avrebbe premiato per il suo buon lavoro, come faceva sempre Jock. Neppure il lieve odore di paura che percepiva lo scoraggiò. Poggiando gli speroni a terra, Adam scivolava veloce, nelle sue quasi tre tonnellate di peso, tra i muri di cemento armato fissati al pavimento. Emise un gorgoglio di saluto prima di girare l’angolo, pronto a gustare il pezzo di carne che gli avrebbe lanciato.

Un rumore di passi affrettati lo fece rallentare. Quando arrivò nel punto giusto, non c’era nessuno. Solo una giacca, a terra. La annusò con dovizia, prima di alzare nuovamente il muso al soffitto e cercare il proprietario. Dove si era cacciato?

Frank si avvicinò maggiormente ai monitor, studiando la posizione dei due. Il militare si era sfilato la giacca nel sentire il rumore, l’aveva lasciata a terra ed era scappato il più lontano possibile. Chissà cosa gli avevano detto. Che sarebbe andato contro bestie feroci? Il soldato si era accucciato dietro un angolo, l’arma in mano, pronto ad attendere l’arrivo di quella creatura sconosciuta. Frank poteva solo immaginare cosa provava, solo, in quel test che sicuramente avrebbe pagato ai figli le scuole a venire. Aveva il timore che Jock lo sapesse, fin troppo bene. Rimaneva seduto, dietro Faridah, la mascella contratta, mentre la donna si era avvicinata al vetro per cercare di vedere con i suoi occhi cosa sarebbe successo.

Adam imboccò lentamente il corridoio, il muso quasi a terra, annusando l’aria. Poggiava le zampe con delicatezza, i cuscinetti che annullavano completamente il rumore.

Quando la punta del naso sporse dall’angolo, l’uomo non riuscì a non gridare, indietreggiando in panico. Il dinosauro uscì completamente allo scoperto, avvicinandosi a lui con gorgoglii di sottomissione, nel tentativo di toccarlo con il muso e mostrarsi amichevole.

“Non lo sta attaccando!”

Esclamò Faridah, appiccicandosi al vetro. Jock si grattò la barba incolta, alzando gli occhiali da sole che portava sempre, gli occhi fissi sugli schermi.

“Adam non è stato abituato ad attaccare esseri umani. Forse, prima dei potenziamenti neuronali… ma ora che è più intelligente di un animale non morderà la mano che lo nutre.”

Si grattò nervosamente il mento dalla barba in ricrescita.

“Non saranno contenti. Non saranno affatto contenti.”

Frank monitorava i segni vitali dell’uomo e di Adam, il fiato accelerato dall’ansia. Il soldato non accennava a calmarsi, e con una buona ragione. L’allosauro era un dinosauro, carnivoro e potenziato per combattere. Già alla sola vista Adam era qualcosa di spaventoso. Provò ad immedesimarsi in lui. Un mostro enorme, che carica facendo versi e mostrando il muso irso di denti. Le cose non potevano andare bene. E quell’uomo era stato pagato per combattere. Non poteva immaginare cosa Adam cercasse da lui.

All’improvviso il soldato scomparve, trascinato dietro un angolo. Al suo posto uscì un altro militare, il braccio teso e le spalle rilassate, una pistola tra le mani. Il colpo partì immediatamente, la mira sacrificata, scheggiando l’osso sopraccigliare del dinosauro. Il ruggito dell’allosauro coprì il brusio degli spettatori, mentre Faridah si girò freneticamente verso i monitor, appoggiandosi alla spalla di Frank, che si lamentò un po’ con uno schricchiolio. Non era riuscita a vedere dietro l’angolo, e il rumore dello sparo l’aveva allarmata. Stritolò la spalla di Frank, e il tecnico pensò che non aveva il coraggio di girarsi per guardarla in viso. Ma quando Adam si riprese, e volò con le mascelle spalancate sull’aggressore, Francis era sicuro che stesse trattenendo le lacrime.

 

\---

 

Simons attese che Bob si riprendesse. Gli aveva preso il calice di mano prima che lo lanciasse sul parquet, e aveva ascoltato senza grande attenzione lo sproloquio che gli era uscito di bocca. Era stato un mezzo disastro? Sì. Era stato un irreparabile disastro? No. Quando Bob abbracciò il cuscino e tornò a sedere gli strinse con fermezza il retro del collo, carezzandogli la base dei capelli con il pollice.

“Una volta provocato, il Soggetto X ha fatto ciò che doveva abbastanza bene. Disordinato, confuso dal dolore, vero. Alla fine ha svolto comunque il suo dovere. E Burke l’ha visto, Robert.”

L’industriale sentì il fiato rallentare. Si era sfogato, aveva gridato la sua rabbia ed ora era pronto per ripartire. Per correggere i propri errori.

“Non possiamo permetterci una cosa simile con la seconda unità. Bisogna crescerlo in modo diverso. Dobbiamo essere sicuri che uccida quando serve a  _ noi _ .”

Walton annuì lentamente, tornando a guardare il grande televisore. Stavano ripulendo l’hangar dai cadaveri, mentre il dinosauro era stato sedato e portato via, avendo dato di matto quando avevano cercato di recuperarlo.

“Non può permettersi di essere emozionale. Un soldato non può farsi guidare dai sentimenti.”

Robert ascoltò in silenzio, per poi annuire piano, toccandosi leggermente le labbra sottili con due dita.

“Giusto. Dobbiamo continuare ad addestrarlo come un militare. Come si fa con un animale. Ci penseranno i vecchiardi a studiare lo sviluppo psico-emotivo di un dinosauro potenziato. A noi servono guerrieri, che obbediscono solo a noi.”

Simons gli regalò un sorriso, e risalì con le dita tra i capelli, carezzandolo con affetto.

“Vedi che la soluzione la trovi sempre?”

 

\---

 

Reyes stava bevendo un’altra tazza di caffè lungo quando notò Tracer prendere velocemente appunti su un tablet, incrociando dati e valori vitali. James era stato scelto per la sua preparazione medica riguardo ai potenziati, e quei numeri gli potevano nascondere ben poco. Si sporse dal tavolo per dare un’occhiata più vicino, solo per incrociare lo sguardo livido del cinese. Intimorito si ritirò nel proprio spazio, raccogliendo il coraggio necessario per riavvicinarsi.

“Tong…”

Quando il video della dimostrazione del Soggetto X si aprì sotto i polpastrelli di Tracer, però, la timidezza lasciò il posto ad una sottile agitazione. Tong era una persona cauta, ma che sapeva valutare bene i rischi. E quel suo comportamento, erratico e preoccupato, non indicava nulla di buono all’orizzonte.

“Gli ultimi encefalogrammi dell’allosauro hanno mostrato il problema. La mancanza di una sviluppata corteccia cerebrale è stata in parte risolta dal potenziamento, ma non sapevamo cosa avrebbe potuto cambiare. Avrebbe mantenuto gli istinti? Si sarebbe evoluto in maniera più vicina ai mammiferi? X ha perso la sua parte ferale. Per i militari rischia di essere inutile.”

James buttò giù una sorsata di caffè prima di avvicinarsi definitivamente alla sua sedia, aguzzando la vista per leggere i file rinchiusi in piccole finestre sparse per il monitor.

“E come dovrebbero fare per mantenerla?”

“Con l’addestramento. È l’unica cosa che possono tentare, adesso. Addestrarlo come un vero soldato, alla mancanza d’empatia e al rispetto per le regole. È abbastanza intelligente per seguirle.”

James controllò dalle telecamere i due fratelli giocare nella nursery. Il Compy, che il medico aveva ribattezzato Alex, seguiva curioso i due raptor. Il più giovane Tong l’aveva chiamato JC, ma non aveva rivelato al medico per cosa stava. È una speranza, gli aveva solo detto.

“Vogliono cambiare addestramento? Lo farà sempre Lebedev? È comunque un uomo con la testa abbastanza sulle spalle.”

Tracer si premette il pollice sulla fronte, sospirando mentre si massaggiava seguendo la disciplina del Dien Chan. Detta anche riflessologia facciale vietnamita, James era rimasto colpito da quei messaggi precisi e veloci sul viso. Tong aveva dovuto trovare un’alternativa all’agopuntura quando i pazienti potenziati erano diventati la norma. Come poteva trovare i punti giusti, quando la maggior parte del corpo era di titanio e carbonio? Anche se in Occidente non era ancora stata sdoganata del tutto, Reyes aveva letto qualcosa in proposito. Riuscire a lavorare su tutto il fisico utilizzando solo il viso sembrava davvero quello che serviva.

“Non ne sono sicuro. È arrivato un comunicato interno. Page verrà nelle prossime ore, e non ho idea di come reagirà.”

Stava mentendo, decise subito James. Tong era sempre un passo avanti agli altri. La storia dell’addestramento era qualcosa di abbastanza facile da intuire, forse anche per lui. Ma l’umore di Page? A chi avrebbe urlato addosso quella volta? Cosa avrebbe fatto ai piccoli? Per Reyes era un mistero, ma sicuramente Tracer sapeva. E come tutte le volte in cui lo aveva aiutato, proteggendolo dalla rabbia dell’industriale, aveva certamente un piano.

“Dove sono?!”

L’ira fin troppo conosciuta di Page mise tutti in riga. Uno sciame di scienziati seguì l’uomo, parlottando velocemente e cercando di aggiornarlo ed elencare i lati positivi.

Roberto li ignorò e fece aprire a Walton la nursery, che fece un cenno a due uomini in nero.

“Signore? Cosa vuole fare?” 

Chiese agitato Reyes, lasciando la tazza sul tavolo e correndo verso la nursery. Un piccolo coro di domande e lievi proteste si sollevarono mentre una guardia si metteva a cercare i dinosauri. Una genetista provò ad entrare, ma l’altro la bloccò con un braccio, intimandole silenziosamente di non passare oltre.

“Signore, prelevare uno dei due ora non è consigliabile, il piccolo sta ancora imparando a socializzare con il prossimo! Se non lo apprenderà ora, la sua empatia potrebbe risentirne!”

“Il soldato perfetto non prova empatia.”

Era un soffio infastidito quello che uscì dalle labbra di Page, e il silenzio calò nel laboratorio. Reyes si piegò per riuscire a guardarlo in volto. Sembrava che il peggio fosse già passato, e almeno questa volta si sarebbero evitati vetri rotti e tavoli da pulire. Rimanevano con quella rabbia nascosta sotto la cenere, che rischiava di ravvivarsi in ogni momento.

“Il soldato perfetto obbedisce agli ordini che riceve, e li porta a termine. Abbiamo costruito droni da guerra apposta, e questi sono la loro evoluzione. Più veloci. Migliori. Non meno efficaci.”

Un cinguettio disperato li raggiunse dalla nursery. L’uomo aveva trovato il dinosauro, e stava cercando di mettergli una museruola, scatenando una risposta agitata dal Compy. JC, di contro, ringhiava in sua direzione, la bocca aperta e il capo abbassato, la schiena arcuata e pronta a scattare.

Ogni volta che la museruola si avvicinava il raptor faceva schioccare le fauci, avvertendolo del pericolo. Bob aggrottò la fronte e allungò il collo per vedere la situazione.

“Cosa aspetti? Imbriglialo!” Abbaiò.

L’uomo provò ad allungare maggiormente le mani, e l’ululato di dolore fece rabbrividire James, troppo lontano per vedere. La piccola folla trasalì, solo un medico che sgomitò per raggiungere lo scagnozzo di Page. Dai monitor, il video in HD mostrava nitidamente le due dita che sporcavano le foglie.

Mentre l'uomo veniva medicato, Walton entrò nella nursery, estrasse una pistola a dardi e sparò immediatamente ad entrambi i raptor.

“Ma tu guarda…”

Recuperò la museruola e la infilò con un gesto veloce a JC, sollevandolo di peso per l'addome e girandosi verso Robert, che annuì e si lisciò la giacca, un sorriso affabile nuovamente sul volto.

“Signori, questo è ciò che ci serve. Un soldato senza paura di affrontare anche le minacce più grandi. Continueremo ad addestrare l'unità primaria sulla falsariga del Soggetto X, ma abbiamo visto tutti il suo fallimento. Qualcosa che non voglio nei miei lavori. D'ora in avanti questo raptor seguirà un percorso diverso, più adatto al suo scopo. Dottoressa, è pronto per sopravvivere fuori dalla nursery?”

La genetista storse appena le labbra.

“Fisicamente sì, ma secondo l'etologo sarebbe deleterio recidere i legami con gli altri… signore.”

Page sorrise, in quel modo che James aveva imparato solo grazie a Tong a leggere come manipolatorio.

“Oh, non recideremo proprio nulla. Semplicemente, proveremo un'altra strada. Una che ci porterà a risultati migliori. Tuttavia, questo giovane ha bisogno di un addestramento speciale. Qualcosa che qui non possiamo dargli.”

Diede un buffetto alla guancia del raptor, molle tra le braccia di Walton.

Nel silenzio, i tre si allontanarono, l'uomo in nero con la mano fasciata. Tong si precipitò subito nella stanza, togliendo il dardo dalla pelle di Paul. James lo seguì più lentamente, sentendo una bassa litania di probabili insulti in cinese.

“Dove sono le dita? Le hanno dimenticate…”

Mormorò James, cercando con mani tremanti tra le foglie. Il sangue aveva formato una pozza sotto una felce, ma delle dita non c'era traccia. Si guardò attorno, e strinse la mascella nel notare Alex intento a masticare qualcosa nascosto sotto un pezzo di corteccia. I denti e il muso affilato gocciolavano scuro, gli occhietti fissi puntati su di lui.

James rabbrividì e si voltò, la mascella rigida. Si schiarì la voce e tornò a guardare Tracer.

“Come sta?”

“Addormentato.”

Rispose ringhiando Tong, alzandosi per andare a buttare la siringa vuota.

“Sarà in agitazione quando non troverà più JC. Lebedev è già arrivato?”

La genetista, una bionda di nome Megan, scosse la testa dalla soglia.

“Non ancora. Lo faccio chiamare?”

Chiese lentamente il medico, rabbrividendo nel sentire il rumore delle giunture delle dita rompersi in bocca al Compy. Tracer scosse la testa, e si avviò verso il bagno, gettando il fazzoletto bagnato con cui aveva tamponato il dinosauro.

“Arriverà comunque prima del suo risveglio.”

Il capannello di scienziati si sciolse in un brusio di commenti, tornando ognuno alle propria posizione.

 

James bussò sullo stipite del bagno, avvertendo della propria presenza prima di entrare. Tong si stava lavando energicamente le mani, usando il metodo ospedaliero. Sul dorso, tra le dita, sotto le unghie con uno spazzolino.

Il medico si appoggiò al muro, cercando di trovare una posizione confortevole senza riuscirci.

“Alex ha…”

“Cosa?”

Chiese l’altro con tono più calmo.

“Ha mangiato le dita.”

Finì velocemente James, tenendo lo sguardo sulle mani di Tracer. Non c'era sangue sopra.

“Eh. Un tipettino, vero? Ho letto che mangiavano lucertole. Credo che non avrebbero disdegnato neppure le carcasse.”

James spostò la spalla, poggiandosi al muro con il gomito.

“Se Alex avesse il potenziamento neuronale, penserei che l'abbia fatto per vendicarsi delle azioni di Page. Invece JC ci è cascato.”

Finì di sciacquarsi le mani, e iniziò ad asciugarle allo stesso modo meticoloso. Reyes si schiarì la gola, confuso.

“Cascato in cosa?”

“Perché venire di persona per prelevare il raptor? Non poteva chiederci di farlo addormentare e spedirglielo ingabbiato? Avrebbe salvato le dita del suo uomo.”

James aveva smesso da tempo di chiedersi il significato delle azioni di Page. Era un iroso assetato di potere, e tanto bastava. Anche se, da quando aveva conosciuto Tracer, si sentiva stupido. Coscientemente stupido. O meglio, aveva deciso consapevolmente di non saperne nulla, di ignorare tutti quei segnali che indicavano un futuro cupo che andava delineandosi sempre più precisamente. A fianco dello spirito critico di Tong, che scoprì sorprendentemente primitivista - non dello stile si stava meglio quando si stava peggio, ma con critiche pesanti al continuo sviluppo tecnologico -, Reyes si sentì parte dell'omertà che permetteva ai potenti di plasmare il mondo a loro piacimento. E aveva smesso di vedere.

“Cosa intendi? C'era un secondo fine?”

Tracer si sfilò dalla tuta il cellulare, e si connesse alle telecamere di sicurezza. Fece scorrere col dito fino al momento dell'attacco di JC. Quando l'uomo urlò, Page esibì un ghigno feroce. Tong picchiettò sul volto ad alta risoluzione dell'industriale.

“Era un test. Dopo aver visto Adam così amichevole, voleva vedere come JC avrebbe reagito se messo alle strette… Ma non troppo. Per quello hanno usato una museruola e non un taser.”

“Voleva verificarne l'aggressività e il temperamento prima di iniziare l'addestramento.”

Mormorò James, grattandosi il mento sbarbato. L'altro sistemò nuovamente il telefono in tasca e si avviò verso il laboratorio, il medico al suo fianco.

“Cosa succederà adesso?”

Chiese preoccupato Reyes, accelerando il passo per stargli dietro.

“Lo sapremo quando JC tornerà. O dalle mail di aggiornamento, se Page vorrà farci sapere.”

“E se non vuole?”

Tong non rispose. Lebedev era arrivato, e stava carezzando il corpo ancora addormentato di Paul.

“Sarà disperato quando si risveglierà.”

Mormorò a Tracer, che annuì silenziosamente.

 

“Paul ha pianto tutto il giorno.”

Lebedev lanciò un pezzo di pancetta al Compy, che saltò per afferrare col muso affilato la carne e la inghiottì intera con la grazia di un piccione.

“Mi preoccupa il suo stato emotivo. E sbaglio o sono calati gli ordini?”

Reyes finì di sistemare i dati nella tabella e sgranocchiò un pezzo della pancetta abbrustolita.

“Da quando ha portato via JC, Paul è diventato meno importante. Ripone tutte le sue speranze in quel suo addestramento.”

Juan Lebedev chiamò con un clicker Alex, che si avvicinò sotto di lui sull'attenti, interessato al succulento bacon che l'uomo aveva in mano. Era arrivata una comunicazione relativamente semplice: continuare col programma riducendo il personale, basandosi sui dossier del Soggetto X che arrivavano loro attraverso un inoltro ormai automatico.

Juan attese che Alex si sedette, per poi premiarlo con il boccone facendo scattare il clicker.

“L'etologa ormai viene a malapena ascoltata. Ora che il Soggetto X si è rivelato utile a scopi militari, il suo benessere è passato in secondo piano.”

Mormorò l'addestratore, scendendo con gli occhi all'altezza del Compy, il quale girò la testa a guardarlo e tubando in attesa di ordini. Voleva assolutamente altro bacon.

“Dobbiamo ringraziare DeBeers che ancora le chiede dei costanti aggiornamenti. Non avrà più potere decisionale, ma ci permette di leggere informazioni importanti.”

“Importanti?” Chiese James.

“Gli ultimi mi sembravano solo un appello alla ragione e umanità che nessuno dei pezzi grossi possiede. Cosa può fare un'etologa da sola? Ha lo stesso potere nostro, praticamente nullo.”

Seduto vicino a Paul, che ormai aveva passato il momento di lutto per la scomparsa del fratello e cercava affetto nei suoi punti di riferimento, Tracer stava digitando velocemente una mail. Appena la inviò si schiarì la voce, attirando l'attenzione del raptor che ricevette subito carezze affettuose.

“L'abbiamo trovato, Paul. Sappiamo dov'è tuo fratello JC.”

Nel sentire il nome del compagno di giochi Alex strillò in maniera simile ad una gallina e scattò verso Tong, girandogli intorno un paio di volte prima di essere nuovamente attirato dal bacon e dal suono del clicker. Lebedev si abbassò per imboccarlo, carezzandogli la testa.

“Chi ce l'ha?” Chiese James, ansioso.

“L'UNATCO. A quanto pare affidano a contatti esterni l'approvvigionamento, anche dei potenziamenti. In Cina si è subito sparsa la voce che stiano cercando qualcosa per un animale da guerra.”

Reyes arricciò il naso. Solitamente Tracer aveva ragione, ma c’erano ancora troppe cose che non riusciva a capire.

“Come fai ad essere sicuro che non sia qualcosa d'altro? Qualche voce non è abbastanza?”

Tracer gli mandò sul computer un file di testo con i requisiti tecnici richiesti, che James scansionò con poche occhiate. Potevano essere per cani, ma non si spiegava la lunghezza di quegli artigli in fibra di carbonio. E quel potenziamento retinico? Ottimo per un cacciatore sia notturno che diurno. Quando lesse le misure dell'animale si morse la guancia. Lo aveva controllato così tante volte...

“Hanno reso queste informazioni di dominio pubblico?”

Lebedev scosse la testa.

“Le avrà inviate in maniera confidenziale alle aziende di tutto il mondo. Ciò che può essere messo sui raptor è diverso da qualsiasi altra cosa, dovranno studiarli apposta per lui, come ha fatto la Sarif per Adam. Hai contatti con qualcuno all'interno della Tai Hong?”

Reyes scartò subito l'opzione hacking. In effetti era un po’ sopra le righe, anche per Tracer. Ma quello scosse la testa.

“Diciamo che  _ comunque  _ lavorano nel campo.”

James sentì una lieve sensazione di disagio risalirgli il collo, mentre Juan rise di gusto.

“Mi dovrai raccontare come hanno ottenuto file così riservati, allora. Sono sicuro che ci sarà da divertirsi.”

Si pulì la mano sulla giacca già piena di macchie di terra e graffi, rialzandosi in piedi.

“L'UNATCO ha formato moltissimi soldati potenziati. Non mi è mai piaciuto ciò che usciva da lì. Gente violenta, estremisti. Se è questo ciò che vuole Page, capisco il volerci lontani dal raptor.”

Tracer si massaggiò gli angoli degli occhi, sospirando.

“Riuscire a scoprire come lo stanno trattando non sarà facile.”

Il respiro che Reyes stava trattenendo uscì tutto d'un colpo.

“Potrei conoscere una persona.”

 

Quando Sam Carter, ex eroe di guerra e ora quartiermastro dell'UNATCO, ricevette la proposta di bere un caffè da parte del suo medico, non potè che aggrottare la fronte e accettare, curioso. Scoprì di non essere l'unico ad esserlo. Alla tea house tre uomini lo guardavano con quella che sembrava essere apprensione, e una buona dose di nervosismo.

“Hai portato degli amici, dottore?”

Lebedev alzò il caffè al ginseng con un sorriso cordiale.

“Siamo solo colleghi nell'ora d'aria, tutto qui.”

Sam ordinò un caffè lungo, e James, che aveva atteso, chiese un orzo.

“Come vanno le cose all'UNATCO? Le gambe?”

L'ex militare annuì, mandando giù un sorso bollente. James aveva seguito il suo intervento per potenziare gli stinchi e i piedi, e avevano instaurato un buon rapporto col tempo.

“Bene. Bene. La prossima visita non è tanto lontana, dottore. In un paio di mesi l'avresti visto tu stesso. Cosa succede?”

James fece scivolare il telefono sul tavolo, per poi tergiversare, coprendo lo schermo con una mano grossa.

“Abbiamo lavorato ad un progetto per Robert Page, e crediamo che ora sia da te. A seguire un addestramento speciale.”

Sam cercò di guardare tra le sue dita, ma l'occhio cieco non aiutava. Bevve ancora un lento sorso di caffè.

“Sì. Navarre ha una nuova recluta. Devono averla pagata troppi soldi per farle abbandonare il suo gruppo. È così orgogliosa dei suoi ragazzi…”

Tracer lo osservava in silenzio, il tè bollente che lentamente si riempiva di sapore. Tolse in maniera discreta la bustina, schiacciandola con il retro del cucchiaio.

“Potresti dirci che percorso sta seguendo con la nuova… recluta? L'abbiamo cresciuta noi, e Page ha deciso di fare un cambiamento radicale portandola all’UNATCO. Siamo preoccupati.”

“Preoccupati che sia il metodo sbagliato.” Rincarò Juan.

Sam aveva visto gli uomini addestrati da Navarre. Duri, forti, capaci di uccidere senza pietà. L'annichilimento dei nemici era l'obbiettivo, la violenza il mezzo.

“I soldati formati da Navarre rispondono solo all'UNATCO. La fedeltà non sempre si può comprare, e lei vende quella dei suoi uomini al miglior offerente. Magari non hanno spirito critico, ma è ciò che serve ai piani alti. Qualcuno che risponderà sempre a te, incondizionatamente. Non il modo giusto di crescere dei militari. Rischiano di perdere la strada.”

Lebedev annuì, le labbra corrucciate. James cercò l'approvazione di Tong per allungargli il telefono sul tavolo. Un fotogramma del video di Adam lo mostrava in tutta la sua maestosità. Un dinosauro sanguinante, altamente potenziato, che aggrediva dei soldati in una furia omicida.

“Qua non stiamo parlando di una persona con una coscienza, Sam. Qui abbiamo a che fare con un animale creato in laboratorio, con un'intelligenza che continua a sorprenderci. Ma Page l'ha privato di un'educazione all'empatia, e temiamo che possa creare danni irreparabili.”

Sam carezzò lo schermo, scorse le foto e fece partire il video. Anche senza volume, sentiva le grida e il panico. Leggeva sui loro volti l'orrore. Allontanò le mani dal cellulare, e le unì davanti al mento, in silenzio.

“È questo?”

“No, un raptor. Cucciolo, ha pochi mesi.

Questo è stato giudicato in minima parte fallimentare perché ha attaccato solo in risposta al fuoco.”

Sam annuì. L'idea di avere un cucciolo e non un animale grande quanto un camion nell'edificio lo tranquillizzava. Ma al tempo stesso, sapere che fosse sotto Navarre…

“Quanto capisce? È come una scimmia?”

Chiese, la voce più bassa. Tracer annuì piano, avvicinandosi con le spalle per accorciare la distanza fra loro.

“Forse di più. Stiamo ancora monitorando il fratello maggiore, ma hanno gli stessi nanopotenziamenti. Ogni volta che svolgiamo un test di comprensione rimaniamo stupiti.”

Sam si portò lentamente alle labbra il bicchiere di caffè lungo. Doveva essere cauto, adesso.

“Non ho mai lavorato con gli animali. Se hanno ricreato un dinosauro e l'hanno dato in mano a Navarre vogliono il soldato perfetto. La vostra paura…”

Lebedev si inserì, annuendo.

“Sono creature che devono essere istruite alla socialità. Al distinguere tra il cibo, il nemico e gli amici. Paul e il Soggetto X hanno mostrato una spiccata sensibilità, ma JC…”

“JC?” 

Rise piano Carter, cercando di non sembrare isterico.

“... JC è stato con noi troppo poco. Abbiamo timore che diventi qualcosa di troppo pericoloso. Per tutti.”

Sam non aveva bisogno di pensarci, in realtà. Aveva sempre sostenuto che il militare fosse tale solo se combatteva per un ideale che non doveva essere tradito dalla politica e dal doppiogioco. Se i soldati non capivano ciò per cui combattevano, diventavano pedine che morivano per una causa non meritata.

I droni? Poteva capirli. Erano armi. Un essere creato apposta per combattere, senza volontà o intelligenza? Non doveva esistere. Finì il suo caffè, e si alzò dal tavolo.

“James, signori. Mi farò sentire. Offro io per tutti.”

Lascio qualche banconota sul tavolo e ricambiò i saluti, uscendo dal locale.

 

James teneva tra le mani il video che Sam era riuscito a fargli avere. JC aveva un collare elettrico intorno al collo, che oltre a fargli male disabilitava i suoi potenziamenti, con un dolore diverso ma non meno sentito. Anna Navarre lo stava addestrando alla totale obbedienza, aveva commentato Lebedev. Alla fine l'avrebbe adorata. Perché non puoi che spezzarti, dopo tutta quella sofferenza. In un utile mix tra addestramento per cani e umano, Navarre stava plasmando ciò che Page voleva. Un assassino.

Tracer aveva dovuto interrompere la visione nel momento della punizione, e rivederla senza audio. Anche se il momento che più stringeva il cuore era quello del riposo, quando Sam si avvicinò nottetempo alla gabbia in cui tenevano il dinosauro. JC era saltato contro le sbarre tentando di azzannarlo, accecato da un condizionamento violento che andava contro a tutti i principi che Faridah Malik aveva posto.

Avevano creato un mostro.

 

“Non sto dicendo che non dobbiamo andare a recuperarlo, ma come potremmo fare? Attireremo le ire di Page!”

Lebedev sollevò l'indice, minacciando il medico per l'ennesima volta.

“Ne abbiamo già parlato. Dobbiamo fare ciò che giusto! Ti ricordo che il mondo va a rotoli quando gli uomini buoni non fanno nulla! Preferisco dover fuggire da Page che pensare a quanti morti JC ha causato! E tu? Avresti sonni tranquilli, quando saprai chi ha fatto quelle stragi che sentirai in televisione?”

James piagnucolò, accasciandosi sul tavolo.

“Non sono come voi! Non so dove scappare, come nascondermi! E poi siamo solo noi, e Sam! Come possiamo eludere tanta sicurezza solo in quattro?”

Juan allargò le braccia.

“Quei dinosauri valgono miliardi! Non possiamo fidarci di nessuno, perché l'occasione è troppo ghiotta. Cercherebbero di rubarci JC.”

James si grattò un occhio.

“Servirebbe qualcuno che vuole fare solo la cosa giusta, come l'etologa…”

Lebedev rimase in silenzio a guardarlo, allargando gli occhi. Gli mise una mano sulla spalla e corse via, facendo pigolare curioso Alex.

 

“È un azzardo rivolgerci a Malik.”

Iniziò Tracer, tenendo gli occhi sullo schermo mentre faceva gli ultimi accertamenti prima di mandare la mail.

“Non ha potere, ma sappiamo cosa pensa e vorrà aiutarci di sicuro.”

“Sempre che non denunci l'accaduto ai suoi capi.”

Commentò Lebedev, piegandosi verso lo schermo per controllare che il rimbalzo dell'indirizzo IP fosse corretto.

“Non credo. È frustrata al punto giusto. Dopo tutto l'accaduto, non starà che cercando un modo di aggiustare ciò per cui si sente in parte responsabile.”

 

“Perché ci vediamo di persona anche con lei?”

Chiese James, tirandosi su il collo del cappotto.

“Perché le telecomunicazioni sono le più facili da spiare.”

Attese il via libera di Juan per inviare la mail. Non li avrebbero mai rintracciati.

“Adesso attendiamo. Se ha davvero a cuore il destino di queste creature, verrà all'incontro. Potrebbe… non essere in grado di fare molto, ma una mano rischierebbe di essere inaspettatamente utile, in certi casi.”

"Speriamo sia questo. Altrimenti saremo soli." Mormorò James.

 

\---

 

Faridah aveva chiesto a Frank di accompagnarla ad un incontro con alcuni colleghi che volevano chiederle informazioni riguardo alla sua ultima pubblicazione. Non è che non si fidasse, ma era sempre meglio avere qualcuno vicino quando si incontravano degli sconosciuti.

"In pratica non ti fidi." Aveva commentato polemico l'altro.

"Non sei una donna, non puoi capire."

Aveva risposto con uno sbuffo Faridah, avvolgendosi meglio la sciarpa intorno al collo. L'inverno era arrivato fin troppo gelido e ventoso, e lei non sopportava le temperature così basse. Francis aggrottò le sopracciglia e soffiò offeso.

"Io posso capire benissimo!"

Lei roteò gli occhi.

"Diciamo che non ho voglia di spiegarti, va bene? Se vuoi saperne di più leggiti qualche report su internet o un paio di libri femministi, e poi ne potremo riparlare."

Faridah si avvicinò al negozio a cui si erano dati appuntamento, e tirò fuori il cellulare.

"Dovrebbero essere qui..."

Tracer spuntò da dietro uno stand per le cartoline e cercò di sorridere nel modo più amichevole possibile.

"Signorina Malik?"

La donna alzò gli occhi sull'altro, intascando subito il telefono e offrendo la mano coperta dal guanto in cashmere.

"Signor Liang..."

Venne strattonata all'indietro violentemente, incespicò sull'asfalto ghiacciato e si ritrovò contro il petto di Pritchard, che guardava con aria feroce l'uomo.

"Frank, cosa fai?!"

"È Tracer Tong, Faridah. Un filosofo dei potenziamenti. Cosa vuoi da lei?"

L'uomo si irrigidì e fece un passo indietro.

"Credevo di averle detto che era una cosa confidenziale, signorina."

"Ho fatto bene a non fidarmi." Ringhiò lei. "Perché volevi vedermi?"

Tracer si guardò attorno, poi tenne lo sguardo su Francis.

"Lui condivide le sue idee sulla morale, signorina? Abbiamo bisogno quanti più alleati possibili per poter riuscire a cambiare qualcosa."

Malik fece un passo in avanti, assottigliando gli occhi.

"Di cosa stai parlando? Cosa vorresti cambiare?" Chiese nervosa.

Tracer tirò fuori il cellulare e si avvicinò con cautela all'etologa, mostrandole qualcosa che Francis non poteva vedere. La donna emise un verso strozzato e tenne ferma la mano dell'uomo, per poter vedere meglio.

"Questo è..."

"Ne abbiamo altri due. Ma questo supererà il vostro. È stato creato per la guerra."

Faridah si morse il labbro screpolato per il freddo, e si girò verso Francis, l'espressione truce. Gli tornò vicino e diede le spalle a Tong, coprendosi la bocca con il guanto e respirando per darsi un po' di calore.

"Non siamo gli unici ad avere un dinosauro. Ma stanno torturando il loro con un collare elettrico. È ancora piccolo, Frank. Diventerà un assassino. Tutto quello per cui ho combattuto..."

Pritchard diede un'occhiata alle proprie spalle, assicurandosi che Tracer fosse ancora lontano.

"Immagino sia possibile che qualcun altro abbia tentato di replicare l'esperimento. Tong è una scelta logica, nonostante le sue idee... estremiste. Tuttavia hanno fatto troppo in fretta. O abbiamo una talpa, o è un progetto parallelo del gruppo di DeBeers. Ma quel video... non possono fare nulla? Perché chiedere aiuto a noi?"

Faridah guardò di nuovo Tracer, la mascella contratta.

"Per chi lavorate? Everett? Avete usato i miei dati per crescerlo, vero?"

Tong piegò appena la testa.

"Preferirei non dirlo. Ma è vicino a voi quanto a me, quindi bisogna stare attenti a non lasciare tracce digitali. E per quel che può valere, signorina, il mio apprezzamento per il suo lavoro è reale. Paul è cresciuto sano e gentile."

Pritchard sapeva che era quello che serviva per far piangere Malik. Ma la donna si umettò velocemente le palpebre e si avvicinò, la voce spezzata.

"Hai delle foto?"

 

In poco tempo erano seduti su una panchina a scorrere le foto di tre dinosauri manco fossero bambini. I versi acuti di Faridah accompagnavano ogni nuova immagine dei due raptor assieme, che a quanto pare erano fratelli. Un paio di altri uomini erano comparsi da chissà dove, e si erano uniti a loro. A Frank non piaceva stare in mezzo a tutta quella gente, specialmente a parlare di quanto fossero  _ carini  _ quei piccoli mangiauomini.

“Hanno interrotto il programma che avevo stilato?” Chiese Faridah.

“Abbiamo visto il test del Soggetto X, e non era abbastanza per il nostro finanziatore. Ha deciso di rendere più ferale e aggressivo JC. E pensare che era così introverso e silenzioso, prima…”

Commentò l’uomo più in carne, un americano dai capelli neri e superati i quarant’anni.

Faridah scosse la testa, stringendo le mani tra loro.

“È pericoloso. Sarà pericoloso, e non solo per i militari, ma per chiunque. Oltre che per lui stesso. Povera creatura…”

Frank sospirò ad alta voce, allungandosi sulla panchina.

“Quindi volete salvarlo. Siete proprio dei pazzi. Dove terrebbero questo JC?”

L’uomo che aveva parlato di meno, dai capelli rossicci e il volto allungato, si sporse per riuscire a vederlo oltre le teste altrui.

“È all’UNATCO. Abbiamo già un contatto all’interno.”

Francis fece una risata falsa.

“Volete salvare un raptor da combattimento da una struttura paramilitare con un solo contatto all’interno? Se anche riusciste a raggiungerlo, vi strapperebbe la testa a morsi prima di potergli sparare un sonnifero.”

Malik gli diede una gomitata, alla quale rispose mugolando.

“Smetti di fare polemica e aiutaci, Frank!”

L’informatico borbottò massaggiandosi il braccio, guardandola con aria un po’ colpevole.

“Ci fa piacere sapere di avere alleati. Potrete contattarci tramite quella mail,”

“Falsa.” Fece eco Pritchard.

“... Per qualsiasi cosa. Se riuscissimo a non farci scoprire sarebbe un gran risultato per tutte le nostre vite, altrimenti… dovremo fuggire e nasconderci molto in fretta. Spero siate pronti all’eventualità.”

Faridah annuì subito, mentre Francis roteò appena gli occhi. Tong alzò un dito per indicarlo, un lieve sorriso sulle labbra integre.

“Se volessi denunciarci a qualcuno, puoi farlo. Non troveranno nessuno che corrisponde a quei nomi, e tu saprai decisamente troppo. Buona fortuna.”

“So il tuo!” Abbaiò Frank, alzandosi in piedi.

“Io sono associato a tanti progetti di alto livello. Non sarebbe così strana la mia partecipazione anche a questo. E a differenza vostra, io so scomparire.”

Rise, prima di salutare agitando la mano, gli altri che si allontarono dietro di lui.

Francis ringhiò e incrociò le braccia, iniziando a camminare con grandi falcate verso la macchina.

“Lo sapevo, Tong è uno spocchioso arrogante!” Sbuffò, sedendosi nel posto passeggero. Faridah mise in moto l’automobile, ridacchiando.

“Però…”

Iniziò, uscendo dal parcheggio e avviandosi verso la tenuta di DeBeers.

“Però abbiamo gli stessi obiettivi.”

Frank poggiò le mani sulle ventole, cercando di scaldarsi.

“Perché in cinque riusciremo a farla in barba all’UNATCO? Sei davvero folle a pensare di farcela, anche a fianco di Tracer Tong!”

Faridah strinse il volante, lo sguardo sulla strada. Ai lati, la vegetazione non era più coperta di brina, ma nell’arco di qualche ora il buio sarebbe calato nuovamente, ghiacciando tutto.

“So che non vuoi assistere a ciò che temiamo. Non è stato Adam, è quest’altro cucciolo. Questa volta… abbiamo avuto ancora la possibilità di fermarlo prima che accada l’irreparabile!”

Francis prese un profondo respiro, appoggiando la testa alla portiera. Si stava già imbrunendo...

“Faridah, è ciò che il mercato vuole. Ciò che la gente come Everett e Page vogliono. Se potessero spargere un virus per il mondo e controllarlo a piacimento, lo farebbero. Questa soluzione era più semplice. Loro  _ vogliono _ una macchina assassina. È la guerra che fa girare i soldi, e non possiamo cambiarlo.”

La donna imboccò la strada sterrata che portava alla villa di Lucius, l’oceano che li affiancò ben presto per portarli sulla penisola. Rimase in silenzio qualche secondo, stando attenta al ghiaccio.

“... E per questo non dovremmo agire? Vivere lasciandogli fare ciò che vogliono? Come potrò, più avanti, guardare indietro e pensare che avrei potuto impedirlo? Forse… so cosa vuoi dire, potrei morirci. Ma preferisco combattere per la causa giusta, Frank. Se Adam dovesse diventare operativo non ne sarei felice, ma almeno, almeno saprei di averlo allevato a dovere. Non ucciderà bambini. Non ammazzerà per divertimento. Farà ciò che deve.”

Prese un bel respiro, rallentando in vista del grande cancello. Premette il dito sul piccolo tastierino, e attese che si aprisse. Frank tornò dritto con la schiena, per guardarla in silenzio.

“Ripenso a quello che mi hai detto. Se volevo sentirmi pulita, non avrei dovuto partecipare. Ho contribuito a lastricare questo futuro, no? Ma cerco di consolarmi pensando che era meglio che fossi io. So i miei limiti etici. E salverò quel raptor.”

Ripartì lentamente, scivolando oltre l’alta recinzione, gli occhi lucidi.

“E poi non siamo solo noi.”

Frank perse un battito, il sudore freddo gli coprì subito le mani.

“No...”

Lei annuì, parcheggiò velocemente e scese dall’auto, mostrando il pass alle guardie armate. Francis fece lo stesso e si affrettò a seguirla, trafelato.

“Faridah, non puoi!”

“Posso! Le nostre possibilità aumentano di parecchio, con lui. Non sarà nulla di difficile, infiltrazione e recupero. Quante simulazioni ha fatto con Jock?”

Frank si morse il labbro, il volto una maschera di disperazione.

“No, no, Faridah, non puoi portarlo fuori senza che se ne rendano conto. Sarà un casino, ci ammazzeranno! Hai idea della sicurezza di questo posto? DeBeers, Everett, o chiunque abbia commissionato quei raptor, non te la faranno passare liscia. Non puoi, Faridah!”

La donna si fermò davanti ad una piccola porta, poggiò il polpastrello e attese che finisse la scannerizzazione. Francis si fermò, le mani sollevate, tremanti, il fiatone. Quando la porta scorse silenziosa, entrò a passo svelto. All’interno dell’ampia stanza c’era una luce più tenue, naturale. Il tramonto era già iniziato, con il grande sole aranciato che si tuffava nell’oceano. Faridah poggiò il cappotto e la sciarpa sul tavolino contro il muro rinforzato, e camminò svelta verso il centro della sala. Frank si affacciò, senza osar entrare. Faridah e Jock erano gli unici ancora capaci di avvicinarsi senza timore quando  _ lui _ dormiva. I potenziamenti sempre più letali, la stazza ancora più imponente…

La donna poggiò la mano tra le narici di Adam, che inspirò velocemente prima di sollevare una palpebra, mostrando le iridi gialle, modificate dall’ennesimo impianto.

“Adam, ho bisogno di te.”


End file.
